Life Unworthy of Life
by Prix'Fixe
Summary: Seras must figure out how the newest murders of skinless corpses are connected to the Nazi reign of 'Operation Werwolf' while struggling not to become Dok’s newest creation./DokxSeras/
1. A Moment Later

_I couldn't help but think about Dok as I was writting my other story-some reason bondage equals Dok in my mind- anyways, so grab a glass Riesling, so this is for the Dok and hopefully I can give him a legacy__._

_**Rated M because this will be about Dok's Life...**_

* * *

_**…A Moment Later…**_

* * *

The major's body lay halfway across the room, his lifeless golden eyes gazing into oblivion with a grin from ear to ear, his death even appeased him. Metal clanked against metal with a dull thud. Seras' crimson eyes snapped back to reality the moment Integra let her sword fall from her grasp. In less than a blink, Seras rushed forward and caught her Master before exhaustion and blood loss overtook the woman. The scent of salt overcame her senses and she knew that the woman within her grasp wouldn't allow her tears to flow, at least not yet. She shifted the woman and lowered her to the floor, allowing her bloodied and torn gloves to run across Integra's face. Her suit was torn and bloodied, a sleeve missing.

"Seras," Integra whispered, her eyes still shut tightly.

"Master," Seras cooed. "Open your eyes."

Much had been lost this night. Alucard was thought dead, hundreds were ready to be put into a grave, and now this. Seras knew that until her death or Integra's death, that this new face would constantly remind her.

"If I may clean the wound," Seras evenly said. She didn't know if it should be a question or demand, but Integra agreed as her eyelids rose up.

Seras' crimson gaze focused upon the bloodied and empty socket of Integra's left eye. Her fingers ghosted across bruised skin and moved into bloodied blonde hair gently massaging her scalp as her tongue snaked out. Virgin blood stood out against the tainted blood and she could feel the scent forming an expectation of taste upon her tongue. This wound upon Integra, her own missing arm were signs that would haunt her and remind her that she would have to be stronger. The tip of her tongue traced the warm edges of the empty socket.

'She is my master and I am a vampire. I will not fail,' Seras thought as Integra's hands clutched her wrists and harshly twisted the pale skin. Seras didn't wince as she steadied Integra's head and began to cleanse the wound.

* * *

"_Vat izt de madder liddle engel? Are du afraid oft de dark…or de darkness inside du?"_

* * *

Seras clenched her teeth together as her body stiffened. This small mission was a matter of patience and short time, which she found lacking for the past week. Her homeland was still in ruins and on the verge of being rebuilt, until an incident occurred four days after the destruction of the Nazis'. Seras had made the mistake of assuming that all the Freaks had been destroyed, but it appeared age old saying was proved correct.

_'Assume equals ass of u and me.'_

There was something worse than Freaks left, or maybe it was simply Freaks. Seras couldn't decide and Integra was still emotionally indisposed, though she wouldn't admit it. The vanishing of Alucard and betrayal of Walter had taken a great toll upon her Master's Master…no her Master. Seras saw that Integra was worn thin and had taken it upon herself to pull this city together. She was the only remnant of a Hellsing weapon and she wouldn't fail. Alucard had a legacy, Hellsing had a legacy, and it was now her job to maintain that legacy as her own. After all, Hellsing was all she had left.

This is why Seras found herself in a familiar area of Hellsing that had been passed on by memories. Alucard remembered this area fairly well enough for she vaguely found it within herself. It was an area that was kept separate from her part of the dungeons. Integra had never made use of this area mainly because most prospective enemies were exterminated or simply consumed. This rule was finally broken. Interga Wingates Fairbrooks Hellsing finally had a vampire that used reason instead of bloodlust and thus they had ended up with a prisoner of vast knowledge. Seras came to the metal door and simply pushed it. It swung open and embedded itself into the opposite wall. There was nothing inside this dank cell that could harm her, besides herself. The prisoner had only spoken once to her and that had been the moment after Integra had killed the Major and the said prisioner came to his senses. His words had thrown her off center for the past week. She wasn't afraid of neither the dark nor the darkness inside of her.

"Izt dis a visit or for mein funeral rites?"

"I need information Doctor Avondale Napyeer," Seras coldly stated. Everything about her had to be dead, it benefit her to play a role of cold-heroine-that-isn't-weak.

The multi-lenses goggles he once wore had been replaced with simple tinted glasses, his blood splattered lab coat replaced with a plain white shirt and black pants, but he kept the gloves. They were specially tailored to fit his hands, the hands of a monster. Seras' crimson eyes watched as he crossed his hands over his raised knee. The man didn't look the part of the monster, he was of a pale and slender build, and even his horrific hands which created such monstrosities were not calloused. His hair rested a below his chin cut at an angle that when higher along his jawline. A strange giggle echoed within the cell bringing her back to reality.

"Steal mien soul," Dok calmly taunted as he bared his neck to the left. "Konsume mien being."

It would be simple; her master had done it all his life. She knew she could do it as well, but the question was; did she want the Dok inside of her? The answer was a solid 'no.' The mind of a madman was not something she would enjoy. His eyes widened behind the tinted glasses as she vanished and reappeared in front of him. Her gloved hands grasped the back of his head roughly and she tightly pulled his head back and to the side. Fangs flashing dangerously as the shadow of her left arm slithered around his body and bound his form to the side of his cot. She lowered her face close to his neck and inhaled deeply, exquisite. The blood beneath that paper thin layer of skin picked up speed, a steady drum sung to her. His fear spiked giving his natural scent a hint of something spicy.

"Do you want to join my collective of souls?" Seras darkly hissed. "I can make your existence within my being hell."

Brushing her fangs over his neck she exhaled moist breath. The taste of warm blood was vastly different from that in a chilled medical bag.

"Do make a choice…because your Major is awaiting your arrival in hell."

A soft gulp echoed in her ears telling her that he was nervously thinking. She pressed her fangs just above his jugular. The temptation to simply tear out his throat was overwhelming. Lack of proper meals and this rushed work were taking a toll on her self control.

"A deal!" Dok suddenly spoke. "I vant un deal!"

Seras ran her nails through his hair as she released him. Her eyes remained glued to his as her shadows slithered back to form an arm. The hand of shadowed formed arm was kept upon his throat. Relief spread through her, she was glad his resolve broke before her control.

"What can you have to offer Hellsing?" Seras jadedly questioned.

"Not Hellzing, but du," Dok quickly replied.

"I am a servant of Hellsing, a true vampire, there is nothing you can offer me," Seras snidely replied, Alucard would be proud of her sneer.

His thin lips stretched across his face. His fear had quickly shifted to amusement slightly worrying her. She wondered what secrets he could hold. There was nothing he could give her when his group had already taken everything.

"Alucard vas not un normal vampir…Hellsing did vonderful experiments on him to perfect his powers," Dok spoke. "Your arm izt proof of dis."

"I need a point," Seras growled, her hand tightening upon his throat.

"Your Master izt gone…I know how his povers vorked in vays du will never understand…I can guide du for it vould be a vaste for such pover to fanish."

"As far as I'm concerned," Seras coldly began. "I can consume you and gather _all_ that pitiful information of your failed battalion."

Dok froze and Seras released a small chuckle. It was now clear to her why Master loved to play these little games. Her normal opposition to taunting humans was restrained because this man was the instrument of all the death she had seen.

"Vat vill happen to mien zelf if I help du?" Dok suddenly questioned, a thin blonde eyebrow aching.

Seras stepped away from him and crossed her arms over her chest as she thought about this. The corners of her lips turned up, Master would just consume him. It would prove far simpler, but she wasn't her master. Insanity was just a sip away and she didn't feel ready to delve into such…artistic depths.

"You will never be a free man," Seras stated, "but I can allow you back into a lab with maybe a bit more comfort if you track your freaks."

"I can do zat if you allov me un liddle request," Dok added.

'A request.' Keeping her face carefully schooled she wondered what he would gain from a request. If he claimed to know everything about Alucard then there was no need to study her. Her black pupils narrowed and she wondered if it would be better to mind rape the man, surely she could just enter his thoughts and gather information. Alucard could probably do it, Seras sighed; she wasn't a professional yet and would probably do more harm than good. Sir Integra would be pissed if she scrambled his mind like Sunday's morning breakfast.

"Mien vork izt gone…nothing more zan un dream," Dok wistfully sighed. The regretful expression upon his face was short lived. His features shifted in euphoria as a glazed smile overcame him. His voice began to rise each word lit aflame with passion. "I only vish for mein legacy to not be forgotten and I shall help du destroy everything I haft created, if I kan haft one lazt creation."

Seras had involuntarily taken a step back; she realized that she was backing away and stopped. The ramblings of a madman wouldn't scare her. His gaze shifted to her, his lenses reflecting the light.

"Sir Integra nor myself will not allow freakish experiments," Seras replied with a scowl.

His head tilted to the side as he regarded her with a twisted smile. A soft 'tsk' echoed throughout the room as he shook his head. Strands of straw blonde hair shifted around his face as he moved to set both his feet upon the ground.

"Mein vork izt gone," Dok slowly repeated. "I only vish to leave behind un legacy. Grant me zis if du vish to deztroy vhat izt vaiting in ze dark."

'Hellsing's legacy…Alucard's legacy…were monsters allowed a legacy?'

"What do you want?" Seras finally asked.

"I vant du to listen," Dok replied.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she glared at him. That was the strangest request she had ever heard. There was nothing to gain from just conversation.

"Listen?" Seras repeated.

"Vhat gut izt life if your story izt unknown?" Dok questioned her with a large smile.

"How will I know if you're working if I only listen then leave you alone to work?"

Dok chuckled and replied with a twisted smile, "I guess ve vill be spending much time together."

* * *

_I think I'll stop there for now...since I don't want to overlap into the next chapter..._

**_Ein..._**

**_Seras released a curse as she held arm to her chest. Flesh and meat were dangling freely as her crimson eyes scanned the darkness. Something was horribly wrong, she couldn't understand why this darkness was so thick nor why her wound wouldn't mend._**

_Please leave a review, comment, or concern. Since this story has no beta, please be kind and point out any errors..._

* * *


	2. Ein

_Sort of a back track and maybe future plot hint…the present chapter begins at 'Ein' _

* * *

…_**The Moment After…  
(Flashback)**_

* * *

The sun was setting as Seras crossed her arms under her chest, at least her physical one. It didn't take much thought to get her shadow to produce an arm. The substance didn't feel pain; she felt nothing even though there was something physical there. It disturbed her when she dwelled upon it.

"Ms. Victoria!"

Seras quickly turned on heel and faced the direction where her name had been called. A second barely passed and she was standing in front of the man that called to her. His muscles tensed and she could see his pupils widen in slight agitation. She had to remember that these men had been in war where they witnessed things that were never supposed to existence. The Wild Geese had their feathers ruffled and had yet to relax. Pip's soul was silently scolding her for startling his men.

"What did you find Davis?" Seras questioned the young man. He was the youngest in the Geese and the one who had gained the most wounds. It was amazing that he even survived with the all the blood loss. His gray eyes carefully regarded her before he relaxed. Her eyes briefly glanced below his right eye where a square bandage rested. His hair was tucked carefully in a tan bandana and the tails hung over his left shoulder. He rolled his broad shoulders and sighed.

"In the woods," he softly muttered, she had never heard him raise voice. It was always calm and even no matter if his eyes displayed fear. "We were scouting the debris of Hindenburg II that fell to that area…and found something…disturbing."

"Disturbing?" Seras repeated. She couldn't imagine what these men could find disturbing.

Davis simply nodded and raised his right arm to point in the direction he had come from. His hand was wrapped in bandages leaving only fingers visible. Seras s moved forward switching her expression from confused to determined, nothing should disturb these men anymore. The forest went suddenly quiet as she moved forward. The Geese she ran across she sent back to their vehicles. They didn't need to be here. She stopped and deeply inhaled the air, trying to breath in any life. The air was void of scent, not even the remnants of the Geese's scents could be found. This was disturbing. The fading light suddenly dimmed even more as she continued forth. A tree to her left was littered with material of the Hindenburg's balloon. Her eyes focused ahead once more and she froze.

Darkness wrapped around the area enclosing her within the scene. Her crimson eyes focused on the remains…if she could it that. She had seen bodies impaled, humans that were part machine, disappearing cat-boys…but she hadn't anticipated this. She didn't know what was more disturbing, the scene or the fact she didn't sense it. Seras moved forward and studied the scene; it was better not to think of this thing as mortal.

'It' was lying upon a long table with its arms spread to its side. The skin was perfectly peeled off this corpse, not a layer left. Whoever or whatever had done this had removed the skin on each finger and toe, even the eyelids and lips where gone. Seras bit her lower as she circled it, her eyes darting into the darkness around her in case of attack. Her orbs scanned across it and focused on the only blood at the scene. A message was written in perfect cursive, 'Lebensunwertes Leben.'

'German.' Her mind whispered.

A feeling told her that this was a German word or phrase and the same feeling invoked dread. A harsh bark resounded and she narrowed her eyes as she searched the darkness. Something was still here and she was glad she sent the Geese away. Her eyes glanced at the skinned corpse; she would never let them end up like that.

"Lebensunwertes Leben."

The words were harshly growled out and she was certain it was German. Seras expanded her senses trying to focus. There was no scent nor could she hear anything. The feeling of being trapped made her want to panic, it made her feel caged. A growl vibrated within her chest and then she heard it, but it was too late. A movement from within the darkness and pain erupted in her right arm. She released a curse as she held arm to her chest. Flesh and meat were dangling freely as her crimson eyes scanned the darkness. Something was horribly wrong; she couldn't understand why this darkness was so thick or why her wound wouldn't mend.

"Lebensunwertes Leben…"

A whistling echoed behind her and she ducked as a bullet erupted from behind her and flew over her shoulder. A torrid of shots exploded and she dropped onto stomach. The gunfire ceased and she glanced behind her to see the remaining Wild Geese still aiming into the distance. Davis was the first to run towards her and kneel beside her.

"Ms. Victoria, are you alright?"

She turned her gaze forward and found the skinned corpse and table gone. All that remained was that message.

* * *

A single cloth curtain of white separated a seat from a bed. Seras sighed as she glanced out of the corner of her eyes at the sheet. A shadowed figure shifted on the other side of the sheet making Seras tense. Hospitals had never been her cup of tea and having such advanced senses made her despise them even more. It smelled of alcohol, despair, and death. A soft sigh and the figure rose into a sitting position.

"What day is it?"

It had been two days since she had heard Sir Integra's voice. She had been restrained to the hospital until her health could be assured. The hospital was partially destroyed and patients filled the remains. It was unlucky that so many had died and yet, it was fortunate, because it left the hospital almost empty.

"Sunday Sir," Seras replied. "It's been a few days."

Integra went silent and Seras shut her own eyes. The hospital staff and sedated the Hellsing because she refused care. Seras reopened her eyes and glanced over and noticed that Integra was touching the area of her lost eye.

"A few days," Integra dryly mused. "Does that mean that we're on vacation?"

"No Sir," Seras quickly replied. "I've taken the remaining Geese and have been searching for any surviving FREAKS. We have exterminated many."

"Any other…survivors?" Integra questioned, her voice went unusually soft.

Seras grimly frowned as she threaded her hands together. She knew who Integra was referring to, it was obvious. Walter had been labeled a traitor and there was no one else close to Integra. Seras could still feel the moment fresh in her mind, the moment Alucard vanished f. When she had drank Pip's blood the ties that bound them weakened, but now…there was nothing. It was void that left her with a feeling of emptiness that could overcome the pain of her parent's murder.

"None survived…Master."

It was final.

Seras stood from her seat and pushed the curtain that hid Integra from her view aside. Sunlight leaked through and Integra stared at Seras as the light hit her. A shadow was cast onto the wall. Seras squinted at the intruding light, but she could easily make out the worn woman. A white bandage wrapped over her left eye. Her hair had been cut to her shoulders and the skin upon her face was bruised.

"The Geese and I scouted for the remains of Hindenburg II and found something, disturbing," Seras finally said.

"Disturbing?" Integra questioned as her right eyebrow arched.

"We found a skinned corpse and I was then attacked. The words 'Lebensunwertes Leben' were written in blood," Seras explained. "The skin was missing and I couldn't scent anything nor heal the wounds received by the attack."

Integra's hand fisted in her sheets as she asked, "How did you defeat it?"

"The Geese shot through its darkness and it retreated."

Integra remained quiet as she turned her gaze towards the window. It seemed there would be no time for a vacation. A sigh escaped her lips; there was never any rest for a Hellsing.

"I want you to destroy all that are involved," Integra suddenly said. "There will be no chance for them to regroup."

"Yes Master."

"And Seras…"

"Yes Master?"

"Stop calling me Master."

"Yes…Sir Integra."

* * *

**…Ein…  
(Present)**

* * *

The Hellsing manor was in no better condition then the rest of England. This is why Seras and the rest of the Wild Geese sat in a room with a view. It was a small meeting room with half of the east wall blown off. Some of her men lounged against the walls that wouldn't crumble and others sat upon broken chairs. Seras eyed each of the men until her gaze fell upon Davis.

"Reports," Seras spoke as she eyed each of them.

"The area where the body was found and vanished has been thoroughly searched," Davis stated. "Nothing was found."

"And the threat of attack?" Seras questioned.

"Nothing short of animal tracks," Davis assured.

"Maybe it was ze big bah' volf, no?"

Her crimson eyes quickly turned toward the taller man leaning against the wall. Jean was the only man in this group that gave her any problems. He didn't dare raise a hand to her, but he would raise words any chance he got. His sky blue eyes focused on her, silently challenging her. Seras merely glared at him before she turned back to Davis and saw him glaring at Jean. She shook her head no and ignored him.

'Ignorant prat,' Seras mildly thought.

"Regardless of your homeland, Hellsing is paying you to protect _Britain_ as if it were your own," Seras strongly spoke.

"What is it zis time…a cult?" Jean questioned. "Maybe they will off zemselves."

"Whatever the threat," Davis firmly began, "we will exterminate it."

Some of the Geese fidgeted where they stood, nervousness dancing in their eyes. Seras realized that they were mercenaries expecting a short life, but they never imagined this, an almost guaranteed death. An image of the skinned corpse flashed briefly in her mind, no, she wouldn't let them end up like that.

"Davis will assign shifts of those who will patrol Hellsing's grounds and those whom will continue on clean up. See Davis for your rounds and rest while you can," Seras dismissed.

Her eyes met Jean's before she sunk through the floor. A smirk graced his thin lips as he kept his eyes locked on her own. That man either lacked intelligence or common sense. Seras couldn't understand how he managed to survive. Seras moved through the basement as until she found her room. She pushed open the door and sighed. The empty room was not something she wished to be in. Master may had found comfort in emptiness, but she didn't. Of course, he had thousands of souls to room and she had only one. The thought depressed her.

'Memories,' Seras thought as she pushed the door shut and moved across the room. She sat down upon the lid of her coffin and allowed her knees to support her elbows as she buried her face within her palms. She had desperately hoped that somehow, Pip would be within her mind; that his soul would be within her ready to taunt her, to assure her. His life had flashed before her eyes, each memory and experience she lived from his view. All privacy vanished because the dead needed no privacy. She had relieved their last kiss and heard his thoughts. She felt all that he felt and knew him in ways that would never be.

A knock sounded upon her door causing her to snap to attention and open the door quicker than she intended. She didn't relax when she saw who it was standing at the door. The war had taught her that you couldn't trust anyone.

"Yes, Davis?" Seras questioned.

This was the first time she had seen his hair and she was a bit shocked. It was cut in a standard military fashion, buzzed short around the sides with an inch longer on top. The cut didn't shock her, but the color. His hair was platinum.

"I wanted to assure you that Jean will never oppose you," Davis quickly assured.

"He couldn't oppose if he tried," Seras responded back.

The left corner of his mouth twitched in a smile as he replied, "You are a good woman, before you are a vampire."

Seras frowned and crossed her arms. Her right hand moved to caress the left arm in a gesture that had become a habit. She couldn't figure this man out.

"Nonetheless, I am still a vampire and he is still under my command," Seras replied as she eyed the man. "If you go around disciplining the men then they will never respect me."

"Believe me, they respect you," Davis muttered as his gaze shifted to her arm.

"Jean will learn his place, but I want no interference from you!" Seras firmly ordered.

Davis studied her for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement. Seras Victoria had grown from a bit stupid to a little woman. There was much she had to learn.

'All the time in the world, but forced into a short period.' Davis thought.

"I understand." Davis reassured. "But I want you to understand that I am not just here to obey, but to help. I will help you in anyway possible. Good…morning Ms. Victoria."

Davis gave a slight bow before he turned on his heel and moved down the corridor till he vanished into the darkness. Seras sighed as she shut her door and leaned her head against the wood. Her shadow swirled at her feet and she sunk through the floor until her feet met cement. The metal of a door was pushed open and the lights from the hall caused a glare to be cast against glasses. She would protect them all.

"I'm ready to listen," Seras determinedly stated.

A face formed within the darkness and upon the face rested a twisted smile.

"Sehr gut…sehr gut."

* * *

_I will be stopping there because the next chapter will have the fun begin..._

Much thanks to...  
Jess Ishtar for being my first reviewer  
watergoddesskasey  
Herr Angel-D...You're welcome and I am simply in love with your Major and Seras. I can only hope that my story can provide the same enjoyment for you that your story has for me  
egyptiangoddessofdeath...I really thought I might have over did his accent, but thank you and glad you enjoyed the way he spoke.

**_Next Chapter...Zwei_  
**  
_"I remember vatching the zoldiers march along mien ztreet...perfection to mien eyez. Mien mutter und vater had hidden mien zelf within the attic...but the zoldiers came. I vaz only fifteen at de time. Mien vater met dem outzide our haus...they zouted hiz betrayal and shot him. Mutter begged...not vor her life...but mein life. Dey held her down az dey dragged me by de hair and into the living room...'Munster' dey zouted!"_

Please be kind and leave any thoughts, comments or concerns, I also apperciate if any mistakes are kindly pointed out.

Till next time...


	3. Zwei

_I am sure that the way this chapter is written will confuse some. I just didn't want to switch into a full flashback yet..._

* * *

…Zwei…

* * *

Seras wished to let her guard down. Her instincts kept whispering that this man was prey and that he could never be a threat to her. His height overshadowed her form leaving her below his shoulders, but he still posed no real threat. The expression he held betrayed nothing, he quickly wiped his face of any emotion after she moved aside and let him enter the hall. Seras had bound his hands behind his back regardless. Carelessness was not something she cared to afford. The lab that she had offered him wasn't far. It was attached to the cell where everything had began, Alucard's cell of imprisonment. They had walked on in silence with the Dok deeply inhaling every few minutes. Silence, she welcomed it.

'Convenient,' Seras thought as she gazed upon the door ahead.

The seals had been damaged and no longer functioned properly. That was the problem with magic, so powerful, and yet vulnerable. Once a seal had been damaged, it would release the magic that gave it purpose. The darkness in the room was consuming, she didn't bother trying to find a light. It was safe to assume that the Hellsing's didn't remodel this old room.

"Zuch darkness…hov am I to see?"

Seras ignored him, but paid attention to his footsteps as they traveled into the room. Flashes of memories showed her where to go as she moved along the right side of the room. She reached out and ran her gloved hand along the dampened stone wall until her fingers touched wood. Gently moving her hand about the length of the door she came in contact with a knob. A simple twist and harsh push had the door scrapping against the floor as it opened. Seras reached out and flipped a switch. It seemed Integra's father had kept this section updated. Dust covered the plastic that protected the machines and various papers littered the floor. She kneeled and picked up a yellowing piece of parchment. The words had been faded with time and she merely dropped it again.

"Feels like home," Dok spoke with a sigh of relief.

Seras frowned as she glanced up and over her shoulder at the man. Emotion had returned to his face and his lips twisted in excitement. She supposed this was like a new toy to him. Seras moved around the lab gathering plastic until she noticed something odd. Against one of the pristine white walls rested a black chalkboard. Her eyes widened when she realized the design upon the board. The lab being kept updated, it made perfect sense.

"Walter," Seras painfully muttered. He must have worked here when building their weapons.

"Vat vaz zat?" Dok hummed as he turned his covered gaze to her.

Seras scowled and allowed her shadowed arm to stretch out and wipe the board clean in a moment of anger.

"You will locate your creations and destroy them before I destroy you," Seras snapped.

Names of those lost in battle drifted across her mind as she turned to face the man. If it wasn't for him none of this would have happened.

"I kan make un device to track de remaining freaks," Dok stated. "I kan't remake de machine zat will destroy zem."

"Make a tracker and I will destroy them," Seras spoke as her eyes remained fixed on him.

"I must zearch de lab first and make un list of everyzing I need," Dok mused as he eyed his new conditions.

Seras quickly moved behind him and ripped the ropes that bound him. Her eyes fixated on his hands as he stretched them. He spun on his heel and stared down upon her with a look that remained hidden behind his glasses. Seras moved back with a fearless glare and towards the door.

"Vhere are du going?" Dok questioned, the innocence within his question angering her.

"Make your list and I will return for it," Seras ordered as moved for the door.

The room was naturally chilled, but his presence sent unease throughout her. Spending time with this man was not agreeable with her.

"I vork bedder vith…company."

He was manipulating her and she knew it. Dok would not let her go without fulfilling the agreement. His hands moved across the counters with ease as he accustomed himself to the feel of this new home. Drawers were opened and shut as he waited. Seras shut the door and pulled a seat to her and sat down.

"You better concentrate on the task at hand," Seras warned as Dok smirked.

He stopped in the center of the lab and crossed his arms with a perplexed expression. Seras knew everything that held his gaze despite the goggles. His head turned in whatever direction he was staring. The strong, accented voice broke through the silence.

_"_My Mutter und Vater were one oft de few families zat opposed de var," Dok began as he moved to the far side of the lab.

* * *

_Zey owned a few acres of lund. Mein Vater vaz a retired…army doctor izt de equivalent. Mutter never had to vork. I vaz her only sohn und kind. _

* * *

Her crimson eyes focused on his every movement wishing that he wouldn't keep speaking. There would be no way that she would ever tell his tale. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger. History was better to forget this monster. Her eyes trained upon his hands and he suddenly held them up with a smile, as if he knew she was watching him.

"I vaz born vith syn." He smiled as if it were a joke. He moved his ring and pinky fingers and that's when she truly noticed it. The fingers upon the gloves he wore were sown together almost like a mitten. "I haft syndactyly drei upon boz hands."

* * *

_Ve lived far in de country und never vent to town once de var truly began. De zoldiers found our hause und ve left. Gone vaz our small cottage, it zlowly vanished in de distance…und suddenly…it vent up in flames! Zey still found us no madder vhere mien parents hid me._

* * *

"I thought you'd be the poster boy," Seras remarked and cursed herself for paying attention or getting involved.

"Explain," Dok urged.

"Blonde hair, tall with prominent features, and intelligent…what do your hands matter?"

Dok chuckled as he checked another drawer. He pulled up a notebook and flipped through the pages. The book was tossed upon the counter.

"Life unvorthy oft life," he simply replied. "I had de right to die because oft mien…problem."

* * *

_Ve hid in un small, poor village outzide oft Bonn. I had fifteen 'ears when de soldiers found us. Mien Vater vaz in de garten harvesting before zeazons changed. __I remember vatching de zoldiers march along mien ztreet...perfection to mien eyez. Mien mutter had hidden mien zelf within de attic...but de zoldiers came. Mien vater met dem outzide our haus...they zouted hiz betrayal and invaded. Mutter begged...not vor her life...but mein life. Dey held her down azt dey dragged me by de hair and into de living room...'Munster' dey zouted!"_

* * *

"Oft course, Mutter begged."

Dok paused as he reached into a random drawer and pulled out a manila folder. A thin blonde eyebrow shifted as he blew dust off of it. The letters were faded, but he could still make out some words. He moved towards Seras in three broad steps and held the folder out to her.

"Vat izt diz?"

Seras took the folder and glanced at it. But before she could speak he began again.

"De zoldiers forced Vater to hiz kneez vid hiz hands behind his head…"

* * *

_Oberst Matthias Yvons, zat vaz de name of de man. He vaz strong man, vith ice blue eyes and gold hair. Mien Vater knew him…dey had served together._

_"Zuch abominations du breed," Oberst Yvons commented. "Und du are not even serving in de Operation Vehrvolf."_

_De soldiers made un point by remofing mien gloves and showing mien hands to zem. Laughter filled de air._

_"He izt mien sohn…"_

_"A munster born from munster," Oberst Yvons taunted._

_De only munster izt du!"_

_Bang!...De zhot rang clear and Vater fell over. Mutter screamed and weeped, de vhole time begging vor mien life._

* * *

"Here izt your lizt," Dok suddenly said as he handed her a paper with crudely spelled words.

Seras struggled to remain still as he broke from his tale. He talked much like driving, randomly switching lanes without a signal. Automatically she reached out and took the list so not to alert him that she was engrossed in his words.

"Dis should be all I need," Dok simply said with a smirk.

Her eyes studied the list and then moved back to him. Seras stood up with a firm nod before she moved to the door. She grasped the knob and glanced back at Dok.

"The main door will be locked and you'll have access to the lab at all times," Seras simply said. "There's nothing that could be a tool for escape."

"I vouldn't dream of escaping vhen ve haft zo many gut times ahead."

Seras shut the door as she left with a scowl.

* * *

Sir Integra gloomily stared at the Hellsing property. The gates were still missing, the grass was long since dead, but the bombs that befallen them didn't help the lawn condition. The small black car drove her to the front of the home and came to a halt. Sunlight bathed Seras as she happily beamed and jogged over to the car. Integra relaxed with a smile, it was nice that something hadn't completely changed. Seras reached out with her right arm and pulled the door open.

"Good to have you back sir," Seras honestly greeted.

"It's nice to be back," Integra replied as she gripped the door and pushed herself out of the car.

Her right eye scanned the area as she vainly tried to blink the lid behind the gauze. Seras shut the door and led Integra up the stairs.

"I've yet to search for contractors to fix the grounds," Seras muttered.

Integra nodded as she they moved inside the mansion. Seras remained quiet and in the woman's shadow as she stopped walking and simply froze. Closing her eyes, she knew exactly what the how she felt. She expected a greeting from Walter or to feel the darkness that followed Alucard somewhere near. The sensation of nothing was odd. Integra began to make her way to her way toward her office.

"Reports," Integra said as they continued down the hall.

"The Geese have been on rotating shifts searching for leads to the skinned body," Seras began. "They have eliminated another ten Freaks."

"There seems to be something worse than Freaks. We can't afford to renovate with the risk of attack."

"Davis was able to translate the message found at the scene."

"Really?" Integra mused as her eyebrow arched.

"Life unworthy of life."

"What do you suppose that means?" Integra questioned as they reached the office doors.

Seras moved past her and pulled open the door. The office surprisingly was untouched. Integra moved inside and towards her desk. She took her seat and pointedly stared at Seras before she opened a drawer and found it empty. Her cigars were missing.

"The right to die, I suppose it means that we have Nazis' again," Seras sighed as her thoughts moved to Dok.

Integra shut the drawer and rested her arms upon her desk with a sigh. That's just what she wanted to deal with, crazy Germans again. She had her fill to last the rest of her life.

"We went from vampire hunters to…oh I don't know. How's our prisoner?"

Seras fidgeted where she stood. That was a topic she didn't know how to handle. There were some many things going on that would anger Integra. Explaining the deal with Dok would not go well.

"He is alive and well," Seras carefully began. "He is working on a machine that will track the freaks."

Integra focused her gaze upon Seras and it went icy. Her voice carried a threat with a single word and Seras knew that this woman would never let anything keep her down.

"Explain."

"I have managed to convince him into working for us," Seras nervously prattled.

"Tell me Seras," Integra coolly ordered, her voice rising with each word. "How do you convince a Nazi that is entirely loyal to a crazed-plump-warmonger to work for us?"

"You see Sir, he agreed to work if only he could tell me his story," Seras simply replied.

Integra desperately wished she had a cigar or something to throw. Seras was a loyal worker, a determined worker, but still a bit naïve if sometimes stupid.

"Do you honestly believe he will do what he's agreed to?" Integra snapped as she got to her feet. "He didn't follow the Major on good intentions alone!"

Seras glanced away in shame and sighed. Her voice remained soft as she replied her answer.

"If he doesn't…he knows I will absorb him."

Integra froze. Her anger was quickly reduced to sorrow as she watched Seras' expression become solemn. The girl was a true vampire, but she had yet to reach the mentally level that only came with years of existence.

"Seras," Integra whispered.

Seras' crimson gaze met Integra's with a firm gaze and unwavering determination. Her posture straightened as her voice firmly echoed within the room.

"I am a Hellsing agent, I am a true vampire, and I will do what must be done."

Integra dismissed Seras and turned to stare out her office window. She wished that Seras was wrong. So much had to be done in the name of doing what 'must be done.' It seemed like it would never end.

* * *

  
_I must salute to those that have reviewed the story and thank those silent readers who hit the story with no comments.  
I am trying to write a good summary, but can't seem to get one I like! I am also going to take the rating down for a bit till I reach a part that can be deemed as Mature._

Until next! Reviewers will be given a danish!


	4. Drei

* * *

…Drei…

* * *

_"Zwar ist es schon_ _lange her."_

_She couldn't understand why she was hearing a different language. Her coffin was usually silent and her mind usually at complete rest. It was rare for her to dream._

_"Wohl wahr, aber…"_

_Seras opened her eyes and focused on the two in front of her. She noticed that she was in an old car, eyes roaming to the left and right, she was surrounded by forest. Quickly moving her gaze forward she gasped. Indescribable blue eyes gazed back at her as blonde bangs fell into her face._

_"Wie ghets, Avon?"_

_Seras realized she understood that as the woman turned in her seat. Her eyes were the same indescribable color of blue and her features were softened by her straight golden brown hair. She offered a comforting and Seras figured it best to answer._

_"I am well," Seras paused in sentence. Her features were changed, she should had expected no less from her voice. It was soft and a bit high. "Mother."_

_"Good," the deep voice of whom she assumed to be her father replied. "It wouldn't do well to be sick now."_

_Seras glanced around the seat trying to catch the features of the man. Her mind raced, reminding herself that she was for some reason, Dok. Reaching up she ran her fingers along the contours of her face before she noted with some amusement that his nose was still a bit large even at this age._

_"Where are we father?" Seras questioned as her eyes turned ahead and noted a small town._

_"A small village," he replied._

_She remained silent for the rest of the drive. The parents murmurs had turned back to German and she shut her eyes._

_

* * *

  
__The moment her eyes opened again she realized she wasn't awake. She sat at a small wooden desk in front of a window. Seras got to her feet and realized that the Doctor was taller than her even at this age. She moved around his room eyeing all his belongings. His twin bed was neatly made with a plain cream blanket and a single pillow. The room was bare and assumed it was because his parents moving to escape the war. Her form went back to the window and her eyes widened. Fear filled her being along with a sense of wonderment. There were soldiers marching along the small dirt road they traveled. The fear and amazement blended into a chaotic feeling of awe._

_"Avondale!"_

_Seras turned to see mother staring at him, from the stairway that led into the attic. Her eyes were wide with panic and fear._

_"Stay here!"_

_Seras knew that mother rarely used his full name as she left. There was something terribly wrong as she sat back at her desk. Shouting echoed and Seras suddenly knew what to do. She placed her hands upon her desk and suddenly began to hum. Why she just sat here she didn't know, why she wasn't struggling as they grasped his hair and pulled her down the stairs she couldn't explain. Her mind was rushing with thousands of thoughts as they brought her to the yard. The hands were uncovered and shoved in her father's face before they shot him. Her mother's cries echoed and something happened. A crack was heard as time suddenly froze. Her body was pushed out of Avon and she was launched into the living room. Time regained and then her crimson eyes widened in shock. Avondale was bound to a chair and gagged. A soldier stood behind him holding his head so his gaze was focused ahead._

_"No, not that," Seras murmured in horror._

_"Diz izt de price of birzing un munster," Oberst Matthias Yvons loudly stated as he walked over and smacked Avondale upon the right cheek._

_Seras got to her feet appeared across the room. Her thoughts switched from memories to actions of removing these soldiers. She needed to get rid of these soldiers. _

_"I do not zee vhy mann kan't be juzt azt kruel azt nature," Oberst Yvons calmly spoke._

_He snapped his fingers and Seras watched as the soldier closest to Avondale's mother unsheathed his sword. A snap again and the soldier struck. Avondale's mother gasped as cold metal pierced her stomach. The blade slide easily into her and her eyes traced the blade to the gloved hand. Her teeth grounded together and a strangle cry escaped as the blade was pulled free. Avondale protested, but the gag restrained his voice._

_Oberst crossed the room and grasped the woman's chin. He reached down with his leathered covered hand and slowly trailed his hand to her wound where he pushed his thumb into it. The leather of the glove protected him from the blood, but he could still feel warmth. She whimpered as she quickly began to ramble._

_"Not mien sohn, not mien sohn."_

_Seras moved forward and reached out only to have her hand go through the man. She bitterly cursed and stepped back. The Oberst removed his hand and stepped back._

_"Don't vorry," Oberst sighed. "Du kan do anyzing vid kinde if only du play vith dem."_

_Seras stepped back when it began. Avondale's protests were muffled as the sound of cloth being ripped echoed in the room. The soldier held the boy's head firm as the dying woman was ravaged and humiliated with her last moments of life. Their words would forever bother Seras as memories of her parents were brought to front in full motion. She bit back the bile that rose and moved over to Avondale. Her crimson eyes briefly glanced at the soldier holding his face only to see gray eyes behind a collar that covered most of his face. Tears filled Avondale's eyes as he desperately tried to turn his head. Seras reached out and tried to wipe the tears that fell only to have her hand pass through him._

* * *

A steady knocking entered her dream realm in a steady beat of three raps. It continued until she quickly tried to sit up. She cursed as her forehead met the wood. Seras lay back down and rubbed her head as the knocking continued. When she regained her senses she pushed the lid up and vowed to get a real bed. Seras froze for a moment as she tried to collect her wits from the dream. It was so real, yet she couldn't understand why she would dream 'his' memories. She moved across her room and opened the door to stare upon the visitor. There stood Davis, worried gray eyes watching her. Seras realized that she must look someone who had been tossed in the gutter.

"There's been a report of another murder," Davis stated before she could speak.

Seras nodded and shut the door. Running a hand through her hair she figured a murder took priority over hygiene. Seras closed her eyes and focused. If Alucard could regenerate clothing than she could as well. She opened her eyes after a moment and opened the door once more. Davis was reached out and placed a hat upon her head.

"You might need this," he muttered before walking away.

What little color rose into her cheeks were displayed. It appeared that she couldn't form clothing. A sigh left her lips and she crouched low before jumping up. She phased through the floor and turned right through a wall into the kitchen. Seras ran towards the cooler and simply reached through the metal and pulled out her meal. Seras bit the small nub off and drained it before tossing the plastic into the trash and rushing out to meet where she knew the troops would be at. Seras sighed once her eyes glanced out a window. It was only dusk and the sun was just setting. It seemed like sleep was short despite the dream. Seras moved through the halls and finally through the back door.

Her pupils immediately narrowed when she only saw two men waiting for her. Jean glanced up and leered with a smirk while Davis merely scowled.

"Nice hat Zeraz," Jean mocked.

Seras reached up and felt the cap around her head. The cap was flat on top, though soft from use with a square visor. Davis merely shrugged as Jean chuckled.

"I know I don't need backup, but I would like to know where everyone is," Seras calmly stated.

"The geese are spread thin between searching the Hindenburg and performing rotating shifts. There's just not that many of us," Davis explained.

"Bezide, you've got ze bez right' 'ere," Jean added with a prideful smirk.

Seras didn't like the idea of taking two mortals into a dangerous situation. She motioned for them to move out and took to the air. Seras held onto her hat as she hovered in the air and then followed behind them. They traveled North-West until Seras caught the scent of sea. Her nose wrinkled and she fell from the sky until she gently touched down in the back of the jeep the boys drove.

"Welcome to Blackpool…ze gay capital of ze north," Jean crabbily introduced. Seras eyes widened at this. Her mouth opened to speak, but Davis overtook the silence.

"He isn't secure," Davis muttered as Jean pointedly glared. "The body and strange activity was found upon this beach."

They pulled off the road and toward a side street. Her eyes landed on the Ferris wheel upon the pier and glowed with a kid like quality.

"Ze body is underzere," Jean commented as they came to a stop a few miles away.

Jean quickly hopped out of the jeep and hummed as he moved around the back. He grabbed a black case, gave a mock salute to Seras, and walked off into the darkness. Davis merely pulled a long tan coat on to protect against the bitter air. Seras and Davis moved toward the beach without speaking. The night air brought a chill up her spine making her shiver as they approached the scene.

"Why was this reported to Hellsing?" Seras finally questioned. It could have been a regular killer or some dead drunk.

Davis held an arm in front of her and they both froze before he spoke.

"The thing is stalking and attacking any who near it."

Seras scowled and moved past Davis. An irregular feeling traveled upon her foot when she stepped beside the pier. Her gaze shifted down and she grimaced at the sight. The scent of rotting meat hit her and she gagged in disgust. There was a hand under foot and she promptly jumped back. That's when she heard it. It was a low growl in the distance and her eyes narrowed focusing in the darkness. Seras moved forward and prepared for attack. The growling grew more menacing and she heard Davis draw his weapon. Seras tensed waiting for any sign of movement and then she saw it. A reflection of eyes, that shine that an animal's eyes have in the light. A soft hiss echoed from a distance and suddenly blood splattered upon her face. Seras froze and turned in the direction the sound came from. She focused and saw Jean smirking, one eye closed, and one eyes trained through his scope.

Seras mentally cursed him and toward forward in time to see a scraggly dog fall dead. She stood back up with a frown and wiped the blood from her face, only succeeding in smearing it. A scowl replaced her calm features and she delicately sniffed the air and turned to follow the smell. She needed to find the body and maybe the creature that did this. Davis' footsteps were softly heard behind her as he followed behind her. Seras could make out every grain of sand within the darkness and finally found the body…bodies. Eyebrows knitting together she couldn't make out the scent underlying the pungent aroma of rotting meat.

Davis quickly moved into the darkness and Seras ignored in favor of studying the sign. There were three bodies, each of them skinned. Her feet carried her closer and she crouched beside the bodies. Her eyes focused on an area underneath the arm. She reached out and moved the dried meat aside to get a better view.

'Teeth…a bite mark,' Seras vaguely thought.

A shot rang out in the darkness and it was close enough for her to know it wasn't Jean shooting. Seras reached out and quickly drew her gun. Her eyes scanned the darkness quickly moving left only to feel a giant masse crashing into her and only seeing a gray blur. If breathing was mandatory she would had lost all breath. She hissed as she got to her feet, her hands digging into the sand to steady herself. Seras lunged to the right as something blurred passed her. This thing was big and moving to fast to be seen. Jumping up it missed her again and she realized she couldn't rely on her eyes. Her feet touched the sand and she closed her eyes. It was soft, but the sound was there. Her shadows stretched out, her arm forming a point. Counting within her head she spun to her right and lashed out as her eyes snapped open. A howl of pain echoed within the night air. Warm blood coated her arm and she gazed at the creature as its front left leg fell to the ground.

'A wolf…'

A soft hiss sounded and she watched as multiple shots hit the best. It got to its three legs and bared its fangs at her. Salivia hit the dirt and its muscles tensed. Another bullet hit it through the mouth. Teeth shattered as it snarled and lunged, fragments of teeth spraying out. Seras prepared for attack and bared her own fangs. Seras charged and a bullet whizzed by her. The sound caused her to grimace as it whistled passed her ear and hit the wolf in between the eyes. Turning on her heel she found Davis. The front of his shirt was ripped and covered with blood.

"Davis!" Seras called out.

"Seras!" Gray eyes widened with fear.

She turned on her heel, but found a very furry and human hand clutching her throat. The bullet pushed its way out and fell from the beast's head and hit her in the face. It lowered its muzzle to her face and bloodied salvia dripped onto her. Her eyes narrowed as it slowly came closer. Davis uselessly fired more shots. The beast ignored him and focused upon the draculina below it. Seras scowled and suddenly it all ceased. The beast moved forward, Davis rushed forward, his hand latching upon a swordat his waist. A guttural groan was heard as a series of cracks were split the silence. Seras' face scrunched as if in pain until a twisted smile and wild look within her eyes overtook her.

Her right arm pushed through the beast's chest wildly searching until she grasped a rib; snapping it like a twig, she pushed the fragments into its muscles. Her fingers wiggled through the warm muscles until she grasped the breastbone from an angle. She snapped through it and reached her prize. Fear had caused its beating to accelerate, but she didn't care. Seras fully dug her arm up to her elbow and grasped the beating muscle. Her fingers grasped its heart and she teasingly squeezed it. Her eyes stared into the brown eyes of the beast and she jerked her hand. Fragments of bone ripped her arm as she withdrew her hand and prize and kicked the beast away. The beast fell uselessly to its side and Seras crushed the heart before letting it fall to her feet.

Seras turned on her heel and let her shadows extend from her left arm and steel Davis' sword. With that in hand she crossed the distance and took the head of the beast. She flicked the blade clean of blood before tossing it back at Davis. He luckily caught the handle of the blade and sheathed it. Seras raised her right arm and ran her tongue from her wrist, up her palm, to the tip of her pointer finger.

"The last werewolf erupted into in flames," Seras mused.

"Did you kill it with silver?" Davis questioned as he stared at the hole in its chest.

"Yeah."

"That's why."

Davis moved over to the beast and ran his gloved hands along its body. Seras could only imagine that it didn't carry a wallet. His wandering hands paused at the beast's left arm. He motioned for Seras. She stepped on the heart as she walked over to him and leaned over to stare at what he was pointing at. There was their proof.

"We've got Nazis'…Nazi werewolves," Seras declared as if it were a mere rodent problem.

A bullet whizzed past them and hit the swastika in the center.

"Jean does not like Germans,"Davis sighed, "or dogs

Seras glanced at the body of the werewolf wondering what would be done. It was time for another meeting with Integra and an interrogation with Dok. A smirk played upon her lips as she thought about her meeting with Dok.

"Dispose of the body and report back to the manor," Seras ordered as stepped out from under the pier.

Her eyes scanned Davis and rested on his wounds.

"You won't become infected?" Seras questioned.

Davis bitterly smiled as he touched his chest and replied, "No, it takes something much worse to become one."

"Just cleanse it so it doesn't get infected," Seras softly said.

"Don't worry about me. It takes more than a scratch to get me down."

Seras smirked at his assurance before she took to the air. She had an interesting evening ahead of her.

* * *

_Much thanks for the reviews. I'm having fun working with Dok and Seras and hope Hans' little life can be just as fun within the next chapters. Maybe if this works out I'll do a little memoir for him..._

**Preview...Vier...**

_**Seras gently tapped the the blade of the scalpel against his pale cheek with a smirk.  
"Each time you lie I will slice you," Seras calmly said. "Now tell me, were you planning on destroying your freak werewolves?"  
**__**..."I do not know hov de kurse vorks, but I know it izt not pleasant," Dok simply stated. "Avter all, Hans vas mute by choice und vas plenty glad to die."**  
__  
Translations...  
It is a long time ago, sure  
Quiet true, but_

Please leave a review and feel free to make any comments or suggestions.

Till next time...


	5. Vier

* * *

…Vier…

* * *

Seras had left hours ago and he had rested for a moment before his dreams became too much. The emotions that had been tacked on with the memories had not died. He knew that there was no reason to feel as he did. Reason could not control his emotions no matter how much he tried.

…Anger…Pain…Despair…

It was a never drying fountain.

Dok moved from where he stood to an area where there was a metal examination table. He sat upon it and before he lay down. There was no way he was going to rest in the room of the mad deceased vampire. Dok closed his eyes in exhaustion and allowed the memories to finally consume him.

* * *

_Fear…_

_Beams of light were broken as they passed along the thick trees. His feet crunched the snow leaving behind bloody prints._

_Pain…_

_A cackle erupted and pain seared his right shoulder. His cry was uncaringly consumed by the forest and lost to the winds as his form crashed into the snow._

_Anger…_

_He screamed as his limbs wildly flailed about when the first guard touched him. His screams became one of pain as the man grasped his shoulder and dug his gloved fingers into the wound. Eyes widening as he gasped for breath, the butt of a gun connected with his temple._

_Despair…_

_Avondale finally came to as his blurred vision focused…and he screamed…_

* * *

Dok eyes snapped opened and reached up to rub the sleep only to realize that his hands wouldn't move. He tilted his head with growing panic forward and noted with interest that his hands were bound to the table. Shifting his legs he noted that they too were strapped down. His head rested down he slowly began to count. There were times that he would often dream after waking up. It was an entrapment that he was all too familiar with. All he had to do was wait it out.

'Not happening again,' Dok mentally chanted.

It was only his mind replaying his horrible memories. Horrible, horrible, memories. He was at Hellsing locked away where nothing could get him. A tapping against his cheek and his eyes focused. His eye eyebrows furrowed at the draculina that was standing above him. Seras tapped the blade of the scalpel against his pale cheek with an excited smirk.

"Each time you lie, I will slice you," Seras calmly stated. All polite overtones were lost. "Now tell me, were your planning on destroying your freak werewolves?"

Dok didn't know what stunned him more; the question or how he woke up, but it put him into silence. There was something peculiar and threatening about the way she was staring at him. Dok quickly presumed that this could become another horrible memory that would interrupt his already restless nights.

"You agreed to make a device to track your…creations."

Seras held the scalpel up and twirled it in the light with a soft hum. Dok tensed and felt like a twitch was developing in his left eye.

"Ja…"

She placed the tip against cheek and tapped it gently. Seras hoped that this would scare him a bit, nothing like trauma to motivate.

"What about your werewolves?"

Dok's expression quickly switched from fear to one of confusion. Werewolves, those didn't exist and the one that did was now deceased.

"I haft not created verevolves," Dok calmly began, it was good to remain calm.

"You have created vampires, why should I believe that these aren't your creations as well?" Seras challenged.

Dok chuckled and replied, "Because imitating immortality und povers are one ding, trying to copy un kurse izt different."

"How so?" Seras questioned.

"Un vampire izt merely undead, un verevolf izt alive. De zcience oft copying lycanthropy izt much more…improbable. Lycanthropy izt un true curse."

"It would be possible for you to create," Seras muttered.

Dok smirked and replied, "Ja, but Major vanted var und freak vampires are quicker to produce dhan freak verevolfs."

"I killed the last werewolf," Seras reminded. "Alucard believed none to be around."

"I do not know how the kurse vorks, but I know it izt not pleasant," Dok simply stated. "Avter all, Hans vas mute by choice und vas plenty glad to die."

Seras mulled over this information. It was true that the Captain was unnaturally happy when the silver went into him. He couldn't have been so old that he welcomed death.

"Vill du release me zo I kan vork?" Dok questioned.

Seras grudgingly undid his bonds and watched as he rubbed his wrists. His tall form was quickly back on his feet and moving about the room once more as if nothing happened. Her eyebrow quirked as she watched him, Dok was almost like a machine to her. He had different modes.

"I've brought you blankets and gathered most of the items on the list," Seras stated.

"Danke," Dok replied without breaking gaze from the unknown search.

Seras rose to leave the room when Dok suddenly sighed. His hand slammed against the counter and pushed everything off. Seras spun and watched as his head hit the countertop. Her eyes narrowed as he remained unmoving.

"Diz izt not vair!" Dok suddenly shouted.

Seras froze in a way that only the dead could. Her eyes trained on the doctor as he had his little anger fit. His face had gone red and his cheeks slightly puffed. Nothing in her imagination could come up with a reason for him to be mad.

"Er log!" Dok suddenly shouted, the words were choked from the back of his throat matching his anger. "Alle bis auf einen!"

Seras could easily scent the salt and knew that something was wrong. There was nothing in any manual that covered enemies in mourning or rage. She didn't know if it would be wise to comfort him or smack him. Dok quickly moved across the lab to the table where she had set the box earlier. He reached in and threw the blankets to the floor as he went through the items she brought him. Dok slammed some of the pieces to the table.

He carefully picked up the stray pieces of metal and glanced at Seras. She sighed and moved over to him as he quickly reached for a pen and produced a diagram. Her eyes quickly went over the picture before he spoke.

"I truzt du don't vant me to haft anyding dangerous. Du vill haft to craft deze by hand."

Dok quickly estimated measurements that fit the internals of the machine before he wrote down all dimensions that would be needed.

Seras reached out to the first sheet of metal, but his hand reached out and grasped it. He placed his thumb to the edge and stretched his middle finger out in a way to measure. A quick slash upon the metal and he repeated the actions. As his rage seemed to boil down to a simmer Seras finally spoke.

"What happened after your parents were murdered?"

A cruel smile curled upon his lips as cold laughter filled the air.

* * *

_This will probably be the shortest chapter of the story. I wanted to save the flashback until next chapter because it has an important player._

_Much thanks to those that review!_

Until next time.


	6. Funf

* * *

…Funf…

* * *

_7 December 1937  
Tiergartenstraße, Germany_

* * *

_Avondale Napyeer was no more the minute he broke from formation and raced into the woods in the dead of night. His unconscious form was thoughtlessly dragged through the snow and passed the border into the 'killingzone.' Darkness surrounded him but he could vaguely hear German whispers as the dragging ceased._

_"Should he be taken to de baths?"_

_"Nein…to de Doktor."_

_The dragging began once more and finally, a sound of metal groaning and he was thrown upon metal. Footsteps echoed against the stone floors and they stopped a distance away._

_"Ztay vid de freak, Gunsche," a gruff voice ordered._

_"Ja, Kaptain."_

_Avondale slowly opened his eyes, his blurred vision only adding to his confusion and fear. His left hand moved and touched his right shoulder as he sat up. Shifting, he moved the hand in front of his face, he screamed at the sight of blood. He screamed as his last moments with his parents ran through his head and he screamed because he knew he was as good as dead._

_"Halt den Mund!"_

_The retort was so unexpected that Avondale twisted his head and leaned into the openhanded slap. Flesh hitting leather echoed in the room. His eyes widened at the moment, the overwhelming pain and fear combining to freeze his body. The soldier stepped back as their gazes met. Sapphire blue met glassy azure in a single moment. If Avondale wasn't so panicked her would realize that this boy with hair so blonde it was almost white was the same age as he. _

_"Vhat do ve haft here?"_

_The boy known as Gunsche quickly stepped into the shadows as a taller figure emerged from the darkened corner of the room. Avondale slowly turned his gaze toward the voice and lifted his head so he could see the tall figure's upper body. A clean white coat flapped into the light before the figure fully appeared._

_"Doktor Uli," Gunsche greeted._

_Avondale watched as the doctor raised his left hand and adjusted the tinted goggles upon his face. His face was narrow and wrinkled with age. The man was unhealthily skinny and tall. He moved __around Avondale as if he were stalking the young boy. His slender hand shot out and grasped the left wrist._

_"Born vit mutations," Uli mumbled as he studied the fused digits._

_Avondale tugged and pulled his wrist free with a glare. The doctor spread his fingers and clapped his hands with a delighted laugh. Avondale scooted to the edge of the table wanting to be far away from the strange man._

_"Gunsche, send vord to Doktor Brandt and Obergruppenfurher Bouhler dhat Aktion T4 vill be trialed before official release," Uli announced, his smile never wavering._

_"Ja, doctor."_

_Avondale couldn't see anything beyond the Doctor, but he heard the door open and close. The doctor stepped in and out of darkness as he walked around the table. His eyes remained hidden as he began to softly hum. Avondale's eyes never left than man's form._

_"Vith du, ve vill begin de kleanzing oft de race," Uli soundly said. "No more handikapps, only perfection."_

_Avondale clenched his hands and angrily said, "Killing people izt wrong!"_

_The doctor's left eyebrow arched as he asked, "Nature kills people, animals kill people and each other, vhat makes it vrong vor people to kill people?"_

_Avondale clenched his eyes shut and replied, "Itz not right."_

_The doctor's goggles slid a bit down his nose as his crimson eyes glared at the boy. Avondale froze at the color and the glee that passed through that gaze._

_"It vill be vun breaking du," Uli plainly said._

* * *

"It izt finished!" Dok finally exclaimed breaking off his memory and story.

The draculina was sitting upon the operating table watching as Dok worked and listening to his tale. Her head was held in her hands and her elbows rested upon her knees. Seras found herself scowling as he held the machine out to her. Reaching out she grasped the palm size object with a bit of confusion. It looked like a calculator to her, a cheap one at that. Her mouth opened then closed.

"It izt not az advanced of de original, but it vill du," Dok assured as he kept his gaze upon the object and not the girl.

"How will it work?" Seras finally questioned.

"Once it izt programmed, it vill locate de vrequencies oft de khips und dizplay koordinates," Dok explained.

'GPS for freaks,' Seras dryly thought.

"What do you need now?" Seras questioned.

"I need un khip and dhan un computer," Dok easily replied.

Seras raised an eyebrow and the Dok smirked as he raised his head to stare at her. The silence reigned as they both stared. Both wondered about the silence and stare, they knew that something was about to be determined at this point.

"I vant to zearch vor un khip…I need to go vith du," Dok quickly and suddenly declared.

Her pupils narrowed though she was shocked at his request. Seras schooled her features and pushed off the table she had gotten entirely too comfortable upon. Dok remained quiet as he watched her waiting for any sign that might reveal an answer. Seras blinked and then her pupils widened.

"Master."

A single word and she stepped back toward the wall. Darkness swirled and she easily vanished into it. Dok's fist met the table.

* * *

Seras allowed herself to float within the darkness. There was a time that she once feared such a thing, but the cool touch of darkness brought calm about her. It comforted her in ways that she rather not focus upon. Her crimson eyes stared out from the darkness and gazed upon Integra. Within her left hand was piece of paper tightly clenched. Seras moved from the shadows and stood in front of Integra.

"You summoned," Seras stated more than asked.

Integra's grasp lessoned, but she still held the paper. Her right hand reached up allowing her fingers to tickle the gauze that covered her eye. Not another moment was wasted as Integra ripped the gauze away from her face. Seras' protest and thoughts died as she stared fully at Integra. Her eyes were drawn to the area of injury.

"It seems…that the Major missed," Integra finally spoke.

Seras blinked. The socket was empty and she knew it was empty because she had licked the area clean. There was no reason for an eye to be staring at her, but her master had two perfect eyes. A bit of scarring, but perfect otherwise.

"Is it real?" Seras finally questioned as she moved forward.

Integra scoffed, "It's real, but I wouldn't dream of poking it to find out."

"Of course, Sir," Seras stammered.

Integra sighed and leaned back in her chair as her fingers weaved together in thought, the paper left on the desk forgotten. It was a strange turn of events, but one she wouldn't question for now. Her pupils narrowed; there were other matters to deal with for the moment.

"How's the status with the prisoner?" Integra questioned.

Seras stood straight knowing that this was something she could deal with. Reports were familiar to her and she loved the feeling of familiarity.

"He's created a tracker, all he requires is a chip so he can track the frequencies and he requires access to a computer so he can program the device," Seras answered.

"He can have access to the computer and retrieve a chip for him," Integra stated. "I want those things exterminated.

Integra paused a moment watching as Seras crossed her arms behind her back. Her right foot lifted so she balanced the tip of her shoe upon the floor. It was a nervous gesture that she had carried into death. She still carried many human traits.

"And the murders, what of them?" Integra questioned.

"Werewolves," Seras replied.

"Those aren't supposed to exist," Integra mused. "They had short numbers due to the process of becoming one, that and the Vatican hunted them to extinction."

Seras licked her lips and then sighed. That explained a few of the questions she had about werewolves. There was still the question of the process of becoming one, but she had other things to discuss. Sir Integra was going to be livid at the request, but she had to try. She could withhold a bit of information until her question was asked.

"Dok has a request," Seras cautiously began. Integra raised an eyebrow. "He would like to gather the chip himself."

Integra's hands untangled and rested flat upon her desk. She shifted in her seat so her chair twirled and faced the night sky. Closing her eyes she replied.

"Absolutely not."

"But Sir…"

"Seras," Integra firmly snapped cutting all protests off. She spun back around and her eyes opened. Blue and crimson clashed in both confusion and annoyance. "He is a man, but he is also a prisoner that has no rights. He is a monster that created everything to make that war possible. He may not seem it, but he is dangerous."

"Davis and myself will be guarding him at every moment."

Integra's eyes narrowed. Guarding wasn't the word that shouldn't had been used.

"Why so adamant about accommodating him?"

Seras' eyes quickly looked off trying to avoid Integra's gaze.

"He is a war criminal and will be treated as such."

"I understand Sir," Seras assured.

"I certainly hope so," Integra sighed as her hand moved to the paper she had been clenching. "I certainly hope so."

"The device will be finished by tomorrow night, Sir Integra."

With that final sentence Seras vanished into the shadows leaving Integra with a heavy burden. The woman sighed as she unclenched the paper and reread the words. A grimace crossed her features and she balled it up and tossed it to the trash.

'Rubbish,' she thought.

She was through with the Vatican and Germans.

* * *

Seras cursed as she pulled off the top of her uniform. Dawn was quickly approaching leaving her not many other options. Her skirt fell to the floor and she remained in her undergarments as she crossed the distance to her coffin. Seras pulled up the lid and slid inside before she locked herself away in darkness. Turning uncomfortably she wondered why she hadn't yet switched her sleeping arrangements. The coffin was uncomfortable and smelled of dirt.

The smell brought an unbidden thought of Alucard. He was the one that gathered soil so she could safely travel. A sigh left her lips at the sadness that invaded her darkness. She tightly shut her eyes and willed her body to shut down.

* * *

…_Imprisoned I…_

* * *

_Seras slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by darkness. It was a greeting she was familiar with, but the smell of damp air was new. The Hellsing dungeons were kept dry despite their homelands climate. Seras pushed herself up and immediately her face flushed and her body shivered as she fell back to her side. She squeezed her eyes shut and softly whimpered as her left arm came up and ran across her freshly shaven head. Bringing her legs to her chest she realized that her pants were thin and the smell of sweat. Her hands flexed under her weight once she rolled over and pushed herself into a sitting position. _

_She blinked wondering why her vision was so limited in the darkness. Boots echoed against the floor with every step and finally a young soldier came into view._

_'Another dream,' Seras wondered._

_A small plastic bag was tossed through the bar and smacked her in her chest. She narrowed her eyes at the guard as she picked up the bag and tossed it back. The guard snorted._

_"Eat it, du moron."_

_The back of her mind whispered she knew this guard from somewhere. Dok's memories showed that this was the guard that took her to that doctor. The familiarity was not fading and when his pale blonde hair that was almost white glanced at her from the upturned collar of his coat she realized who this person was._

_'Captain…the werewolf.'_

_"Wo bist du?"_

_The German spilled so easily from her mouth as the memory began to play out. This captain was more…human than the one she knew. He reached up and pushed the coat collards down as he stared at the prisoner. His face was softer with the youth of childhood and his eyes still displayed random emotion instead of the control he so relied on._

_"It doesn't madder," he replied as he tossed the package back at her._

_The small package landed in front of her. She eyed it suspiciously._

_"Eat."_

_Seras felt her stomach rumble and knew that it been a while since her last meal. It seemed like these people weren't too keen on feeding their prisoners. Her hand shook as she grasped the package and ripped the top off. Holding her other hand out she shook out the contents and realized that they were nuts. She eagerly at them knowing that if they were poisoned it would be better than what awaited her._

_"Gif me de package dhen du are vinished," Captain ordered._

_"Vhy?" Seras questioned._

_"Doez un reazon madder?"_

_Seras said nothing as she held the wrapper out through the bars. Their hands briefly touched as she passed it._

_"Hanz," he quickly said then added. "Zay noding."_

_Seras could feel a bit of hope in that moment._

* * *

…_Cleansing I…_

* * *

_She had crawled to the corner of her cage and weakly held onto the bars once the soldiers entered. Screaming and crying her voice carried in what she realized was a barren room. A soldier smashed her fingers under his boot and she released the bars with a yelp. They dragged her through halls, past a room leaked the scent of rotting meat, and finally outside. She shivered against the winter breeze as the soldiers tossed her into the snow._

_'zmellz like filth.'_

_Seras froze not knowing how much worse this could get. Water smashed into her covering her body and pounding her skin at a rapid speed. The bitterness of winter and the freezing temperature of the water caused her to scramble in the snow. The soldier's laughter outweighed her screams._

* * *

…_Imprisoned II…_

* * *

_She was back in her cell slowly rubbing her arms. Her teeth clattered in the darkness leaving her with a steady sound. She ignored anything Hans tried to give her. It would do no good to try to survive. Everyday was exactly the same. Sit in darkness and then be dragged outside to bath in the darkness of winter. Seras shut her _

_'I vant to die…'_

_The thought became a mantra and she finally acted out on it when the guards entered her cell. She wildly lunged at them and bit the nearest one's leg. Snarling and clenching her mouth she hoped to enrage them so they would send her to a grave. The guard cursed and the butt of a gun hit her head. Her vision swam and blissful oblivion claimed her._

* * *

…_Cleansing II…_

* * *

_The future was predictable. It was the same routine with little diversions. The days had blurred leaving her with no sense of time. The only thing that was guaranteed were these moment. The soldiers had taken to changing the routine. This time the Doctor had been present as they strapped her to the wall in the nude. The cold ceramic was cool against her skin but she ignored it. It became routine after the first four times. They would string her naked to the wall and the doctor would come in and watched as they hosed her down. He would then walk in with a small scalpel twirling it between his fingers with a demented grin._

_The first time the blade touched her skin she had gasped in shock and finally went numb after she finished counting to a hundred. No many how many times she begged for help they didn't stop. They twisted her words with each flick of the blade. Their utterances echoed within the room._

_"Freak." She knew it was true._

_"Unworthy of life." She was a poison to her country._

_A flick of the blade and they had her degrading herself with each stroke. She spoke every word _

_"Freak..."_

_The blade touched the top of her hand ad trailed a crimson path to her elbow._

_"Monster…"_

_Applying more pressure the blade was simply pushed into her hand and twisted once it met bone. She hissed at the pain._

_"Animal…"_

_They undid her bindings and she fell to the ground. Her head smacked against the cement floor and everything twisted as her vision remained blurred. A boot lifted and caught her in the gut; a strangled cry erupted from her mouth._

* * *

…_Imprisoned III…_

* * *

_Seras rested against the bars, her eyes dully staring into the darkness. Hans was watching her, though she didn't understand why he volunteered for the shift. Ignoring him was better, if she ignored him then she could realize that she was truly alone. Distance was good, distance from humane acts, and distance from this physical form that bound her to this hell._

_The soldiers pushed into her cell and dragged her off; she knew it wasn't time to be 'cleansed.' A dirty rag was used to bind her mouth once the stopped. They pulled her along and into a small chamber where a slit for a window existed. The doctor was already within the room his hands weaved together in glee. Seras glared at him, but watched as he untwisted his hands and motioned for her to stare out the window. She grudgingly did so and her eyes widened at the sight. There were fifty people within the cramped space; they stood naked trying to cover themselves._

_"Lizten, beautiful are dheir zcreamz," Dok softly said._

_The screaming began. It was horrific chorus that carried into the room echoing and repeating at various pitches. Banging was added into the demented musical as their fists began pounding upon the walls. The screams turned to sobs and the sobs turned to groans, and suddenly it became silence. Seras finally blinked at the brutality before a hissing began and suddenly fire erupted within the chambered. The flames licked the flesh of the people without prejudice._

_"Dhis izt de future," The Doctor happily sighed. "Zo klean."_

* * *

…_Purged I…_

* * *

_She was allowed to wallow in her stench and filth for what felt like weeks. Numbness had blissfully consumed her and she felt herself grinning. Hans had tried to speak to her. She learned that __his family had forced him to become a Hitler Youth. He no longer had family, they were slaughtered in a rare animal attack; it looked like the work of wild dogs. Hans was an orphan that was only seventeen and moving though the ranks._

_"Life izt kruel," Seras found herself saying. "Stop bidching."_

_Hans froze when their eyes made contact. Seras grinned at her reflection within those eyes. Hate was such a beautiful thing when filled with self-loathing. In a matter of moments the soldiers came and were once dragging her along the hallway floors. They tossed her into a room and grinned when the Doctor approached. How she hated this man. How she hated herself for being the freak she was. Her fingers dug at the cemented floor. He circled her and she got to her feet. Her eyes scanned the room as he pushed her toward a metal table._

_His voice dismissed the guards and her eyes focused on the scalpel resting calmly upon a small tray. Reaching out she grasped the tool. The reflection within the dirty metal gazed back at her with a smirk. Seras felt something emerge within her. It twisted at her gut and she shifted so she was crouched, she had seen animals attack, and she was a beast. The doctor turned and she lunged. Her small form slammed into him. The strength to knock over the man didn't amaze her despite her treatment and lack of nourishment._

_Her tool was driven into his throat as they fell through the air and hit the floor. Seras screamed and smacked the goggles off his face. Her eyes stared into his shocked eyes as she pulled the blade out and struck again. Plunging the blade deeper she relished each movement. Warmth coated her fist and the action was cushioned by his body, and his gasps of pain encouraged her. He spat blood at her and she hadn't felt this warm in a long time. Seras pulled back and plunged the blade into his throat and dragged it down his body. She left the tool embedded within his chest as she stood up. Reaching up she smeared the blood across her face and bald head. The door opened and a shot rang out. It screamed her demise as it made contact with her hip._

_She fell to the floor splashing within the growing puddle of blood. Laughter escaped her throat as she glared at the entering men. A boot met her face sending her weak body into the wall. She hit the floor with a grunt._

_"Halt your actions!"_

_Seras didn't know why they didn't kill her._

_"Zuch violence should be nurtured."_

_She recognized the voice of Oberst Matthias Yvons…the bastard that destroyed her life._

_Seras was pushed out of the body of Avondale and landed in front of him. His face was void of everything save a smirk. He was finally cleansed and fully purged of everything save that deformity. The fear was gone replaced by an extreme sense of self-loathing and hate. Oberst Yvons pulled small _

_handgun from his belt and fired at Avondale. The bullet hit him in the chest causing his eyes to widen with no sounds of pain._

_"Dhere izt no doctor," Yvons cruelly stated._

_A final glance and he turned and stalked out of the room._

_Seras covered her mouth as she watched Avondale prop himself against the wall. In the distance she could hear Yvons talking to Hans. Her eyes were trained on Avondale. He began to crawl towards the corpse of the doctor grimacing with each movement. His hand grasped the scalpel and he pulled it out with a grunt. She watched as he lifted his shirt to reveal pronounced ribs from lack of nourishment and then placed the edge of the blade against the wound and then he began to dig._

_"Not now," he muttered. "I refuse to die."_

_Seras was horrified, not at the scene, but at the sudden feeling that rose within her._

_She felt respect._

* * *

__

Thoughts, comments, and words are welcomed

I would have hugged Dok too, but it I think it would had been a bit akward for Seras to simply smother him...though funny.

I realized I put no sneak peak in the last chapter for this one, much apologies,

**Sechs...**

_**Seras cursed. She had never expected a Freak with intelligence. The wooden stake pierced her chest and pinned her to the wall. Her crimson eyes scanned the room as the edges of her vision began to waver. Dok was calmly watching her from the safety within the shadows. Seras would be lucky if Sir Integra merely killed her if she survived this and only had Dok run off.**_

_I've managed to post a DokxSeras one-shot under the tilte 'Marry Me' if you're bored.  
_

_Much thanks to your review, it helps me know that people like this story...tho I would still post even I got flames...hmm...I think I'm going to go grill...boston style steaks are the best!!_

_Till next time!!_


	7. Sechs

* * *

…Sechs…

* * *

It had been an odd event. She had awoken from her dream in a daze. Her petite hand had traveled north and settled over her heart with a sigh. The feeling was unexplainable, so she pushed it aside and got on with her routine. She roughly brushed her hair into a manageable mess and threw on a clean uniform. Seras then sighed and phased her way to the Dok's prison.

Her head stuck out of the wall and her eyes scanned the room for the Doctor's tall and lanky form. When she didn't see him right away her eyebrows furrowed and she stepped fully into the room. Seras moved around the lab until he came to the operating table. There he was, his legs curled into his chest with the aged blankets wrapped around him and used as a pillow. Seras' brow lifted, he slept with his glasses on.

'Such a strange man,' Seras mused.

He shifted in his sleep and Seras jumped back as his form rolled off the metal table and crashed into the floor. The Dok flailed as he got tangled into the blankets and finally he sat up. His head turned in her direction and Seras tossed clothes at him. He was smacked in the face before they fell into his lap.

"Get dressed, we leave ASAP," Seras stated before she phased out of the room.

The corners of Dok's lips turned up in a smirk.

* * *

Seras landed in the kitchen and eyed the fridge. Before she could grasp the fridge's handle a hand landed upon her shoulder. She quickly spun around as her left arm formed into a spike, she held the weapon at the man's throat level. Davis smiled at her and she relaxed. The spike quickly shifted into her hand which she used to nervously scratch the back of her head.

"A nervous vampire can cause accidental injuries," Davis seriously stated, but the smirk upon his face told her that he was anything but serious.

"Is that a proverb?" Seras questioned.

"No, but it might make a good one," Davis spoke.

He moved around her and opened the fridge. His hand reached inside and grasped a packet of blood. Seras turned and caught the packet he tossed to her. Davis shut the fridge and leaned against it before crossing his arms.

"I have the Geese training since there's no freak activity…or activity in general," Davis stated as he watched her.

Seras simply bit the top off and drank it much like a juice pouch to Davis' morbid amusement. He told her of the weapons that were thinking of getting to the simple training plans he had developed as she ate. Seras tossed the plastic into the garbage and smiled at him. She couldn't ask for a better person to rely on.

"Keep their feathers ruffled, I'm going on patrol tonight," Seras stated.

His eyebrows furrowed and before he could ask if she needed any help she vanished into her shadows. The last image of her to fade was a smirk.

'Like a Cheshire cat,' Davis comically mused.

* * *

Seras arrived back in the lab to watch Dok smooth out the outfit. She was glade that she had remembered to steal an outfit from Jean's locker. They were the same height, but Dok was slightly leaner than the said man. The cameo pants with the matching jacket would have to do for now. He turned on his heel in a fashion that took years of military discipline and stood at attention for her. Though his face still held a smirk that promised something devious, she didn't trust that look.

"There were reports of a small attack in the suburbs of city south of here. I don't know if it's Freak activity, but it's best if we leave now," Seras suddenly said.

"Hov vill ve travel?" Dok questioned, he had a feeling that she was being sneaky.

"Take my hand and don't let go," Seras simply stated as she stepped forward.

Dok glanced at her hands contemplating what to do. His face remained impassive as he reached out and took her left arm to her surprise. She figured he would avoid the freakish arm like most chose to pretend it wasn't there. Dok moved closer to her before his eyes widened. Her shadow flared beneath their feet and stretched around them. Dok watched as his own shadow was swallowed within the darkness. He involuntarily stepped closer to her as they suddenly fell.

A bitter chill slammed into him much like ice water. The desolation within the shadows filled him with a hopelessness he never thought he would feel again. His mind froze and every emotion came to a halt. He didn't know when his eyes had shut but everything had stopped moving and warmth had returned to his body.

"You can open your eyes," Seras announced as her shadows receded.

His eyes eased opened and surprise fluttered across his face when he noticed concern upon her face. Dok released his death grip upon her hand and stepped back. Seras crossed her arms as he studied their surroundings. It was a small village outside the city, nothing grand since the village was so secluded that it didn't even have its own food mart or gas station. Seras glanced at Dok and noticed that he was rubbing his arms through the material of his jacket. The corners of her lips turned down, she knew her shadows were a bit…off, but she didn't think them that bad. Of course, she never pulled a human through them.

"Are you well?" Seras questioned.

He stilled his actions and replied, "Zuch darknezz, zuch mizery."

"I know," Seras peevishly mumbled. "I live with it."

"Hov kan du handle zuch darknezz?" Dok seriously questioned.

Seras glanced away from him and gazed down at her constant shadow. It flickered slightly and she frowned.

"Honestly," Seras sighed, "I don't spend much time in there like Master did."

"For the bezt maybe," Dok agreed. It was not a trip he was looking to doing again.

Seras dropped the topic and decided to focus on the task at hand. Her eyes slid shut and she stretched out her senses. Children were safely tucked away, not even teens were out, and the streets were dead with silence. A deep inhalation to help her focus and that's when she felt it. It felt like Jan Valentine, a swirling energy of chaos. Her eyes opened and she began to walk towards town.

"You've found de freak?" Dok questioned.

She ignored him and continued forward. A simple distraction wouldn't be well since she didn't know if she could lose the connection with the freak. The risk wasn't worth it. Dok had taken the silence well as they wandered. There weren't many places to wander through, but she did feel something eerie. It was strangely quiet and reminded her much of cheddar. That's when she spotted someone and the energy the freak gave off vanished. Seras changed her path and went towards the person. As she neared the being she found that it was a female, a middle aged woman by the random strands of gray within her hair.

"Excuse me, madam!" Seras softly called out.

The woman stopped and turned with a confused stare. Never had seen such a sight, a short pale girl with a tall pale man; it was indeed odd.

"Can I help you?" The woman questioned.

Seras scratched the back of her head and Dok merely stared. He wondered if she intended to ask the woman about vampires. The corner of his lips turned up at the thought of panic. Seras seemed to be thinking hard as her hand suddenly clenched the back of her head. She suddenly brightened and reached out to wrap her arm around Dok's free arm.

"My fiancé and I are passing through and were wondering about nice spots to visit," Seras quickly stated.

Dok's face froze and cracked into a smile the minute the woman peered at him. He wondered how this came about.

"A little late for travel," the woman hummed, "but I'd say everything is nice."

Seras mentally scowled, there had to somewhere that was weird.

"I must advise you to avoid the cliffs, to many accidents happen over there."

Seras thanked the woman and watched as she walked away. She had found a destination and literally pulled Dok along. Her strength and grip gave him no choice.

"I thought you knev vhere de freak vas," Dok suddenly spoke.

"Its energy vanished and I lost its trail," Seras explained.

"Hov izt dat?"

"I don't know."

Underztandable," Dok murmured. "You ztill have yearz to train."

Seras slightly glowered at him, but continued walking. She released her grip and allowed him to follow at his own pace. For having long legs, his strides were short, which she could only assume was because the Major was short. Seras sighed and spotted the cliffs. It was a beautiful sight. The hills rolled until they came to a broken stop with a sudden drop into the woods.

"Dere izt noding here," Dok suddenly exclaimed.

Seras scowled, there was nothing here. She had stolen a POW and now she had nothing to talk about, better yet there was no freak.

"Sir Integra's going to be pissed."

Dok's eyebrows rose at the murmured comment. He never imagined that the vampire would go against orders. He stared at the girl wondering what else was within her. Judging by her fake arm he knew that she was powerful, but he also assumed she was loyal to Hellsing. If she was willing to bend a tiny rule, what else would she break?

"I assume there's a reason you're here."

The voice snapped Seras from her thoughts of impending and distracted Dok's plotting mind. Seras turned around and could only view the back of what appeared to be a dainty form. The figure glanced over her shoulder gazing through black bangs with crystal blue eyes. Seras focused on the figure and that's when she felt it, that hum of energy. Dok's hand suddenly touched her shoulder.

"Zoldier One-Vour-Zix."

The woman fully turned around and glowered at Dok.

"Zhe vas un vailed experiment," Dok stated.

"The main control chip didn't function," the woman corrected. "His error."

Dok scowled at that and crossed him arms. There was something about admitting failure that bothered him. It was never tolerated and even when Major refused to punish him for his shortcomings, Dok mentally beat himself up.

Seras didn't know how to approach this. Alucard would rush forward and simply take the chip. Blunt, it was decided that blunt was good.

"I need the chip in your body."

The woman's eyes widened and then narrowed as her stance became defensive.

"You want the chip? That will kill me!"

Seras glanced at Dok and he assured her that it was the truth with a single nod. The woman hadn't been causing much trouble here and yet she had to kill her. It wasn't fair, but she had the rest of the country to worry about. What was one life compared to the others that were at risk. Of course, Master would sternly point out that all Freaks must perish. The freaks would regroup and if not they would cause havoc just like that couple, like the Valentine brothers.

"I'm sorry," Seras muttered.

Dok stepped back the moment a cold air surrounded them and she charged. Her feet hovered above the ground as she flew forward. The woman's neck was in her left hand, her eyes wide with fear. Seras squeezed hard on her neck, her doubt weakening her grip making it only possible to strangle the woman. Seras gave a final squeeze before her eyes went wide and she released a small whimper.

"Not without a fight," the woman wheezed out.

A snap resonated within the darkness and she let the woman's broken body hit the ground. Seras' right hand reached across her chest touched just above her ribcage. She touched a wooden object.

"Oh my," Seras mumbled before she fell forward to her knees, her hand clutching the stake.

All she could keep thinking was that the hole wasn't there before and neither was that stake. That and why wasn't it healing. Her eye traveled to the woman's hand and noticed and a ring with a small scripture written up it. Wonderful. The woman was a religious freak that carried blessed items. She had never expected an intelligent freak nor a holy one. Seras pulled the stake and let it fall to the ground.

"Zeraz?"

There was Dok. She had forgotten about him. If she survived this then Integra would really kill her. The prisoner was sure to escape now. His hand touched the top of her head as he moved around to face her. Seras raised her crimson gaze to him as he kneeled before her. His gloved fingers brushed her bangs from her gaze as his other hand traveled downwards to the wound.

"Vhy don't do heal?" Dok questioned.

"Why don't you escape?" Seras questioned back.

Dok began to hum a tune as he reached out and pulled her against him. Seras' eyes went wide at the action as her face neatly fit into the crook of his neck.

"I vant du," Dok whispered to her. "Du vill be mien greatest creation."

His hand ran up her back and tangled in her short hair as his other arm supported her from her waist. He angled her head her mouth was lined up with his neck. Rolling his shoulder he bared his neck to her. Seras ran her tongue over her lips before she slightly opened her mouth. The act didn't hold the aggression or desperation she had with Pip. Her teeth didn't sharpen into a mouthful of razors. Two dainty fangs sharpened and she ran them across his skin. A shiver raced through his body and she felt it. She had never seen a feeding where a human hadn't turned into a ghoul or been left alive.

The moment his hand tightened in her hair she found she didn't care. Seras sunk her fangs into his flesh as hard as she could. The flesh tore with the force of her bite and warmth surround the bone as her tongue gently licked the area. His heartbeat became her focus; it was timing her much like a clock. His blood touched her tongue, it gushed into her mouth.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Such warmth, it could become addicting. She swallowed and heard his groan. Her hands rested just above his shoulders and dug into the ground. Seras didn't remember pushing him onto his back; she didn't remember straddling his chest as she tried to mold her body into his with each gulp.

_Thump.Tha-thump…_

The beating of his heart sped up as she relished the flavor. Her mind vaguely whispered too much, don't take too much. The urge to continue was overpowering, there was a flavor unlike the medical blood. Seras pulled away, giving the wound a sensuous lick. Her gaze cleared as she stared down at the man below her, his arms were at his sides and she couldn't see his gaze behind his glasses. A sigh erupted from him and he smiled.

"You won't turn into a ghoul?" Seras questioned.

His hand reached out and felt where the wound had been. A concerned frown replaced the smile and he moved his hand under her shirt. Her cheeks went pink thanks to the blood and she pushed his hand away. The smile returned.

"I can't become un ghoul. I am un wirgin. Bezides, ghoulz are created vhen de human izt deflowered und given un fatal wound."

"We have to get going Dok," Seras stated as she got to her feet and backed away.

His world spun as he tried to get up and he fell back down. Seras frowned as he tried to get up again. She reached out and put his arm around her shoulder as she stood back up. It didn't help much, but it kept him balanced.

"Don't forget de kip," he reminded.

"Where is it?" Seras questioned.

"Just bring her head," Dok nonchalantly replied.

Her face blanched looking for signs of him joking. She didn't find any. Seras let Dok stand alone before she walked over to body. Seras reached down and gripped the head and held the shoulder. Biting her lip, she strongly pulled. Blood hit her face as she heard the spine rip out. Dok smirked, as she held the held. She walked back over to him and he smirked as the shadows swirled beneath their feet.

"Kall me Avondale," Dok suddenly said before they were consumed.

* * *

_Just went through a corrected a few errors I noticed, if anyone sees anything, feel free to let me know..._

I have to laugh because I am so amused at the moment, I don't know if this counts as a first date for them or what that and I burnt my popcorn!

_Anyways, to the person that did try and flame, thanks it was funny because the story is in no way a self-insert which you spelled wrong. Anyways, nice try and thanks for the laugh!_

_Till next time!_


	8. Sieben

_Italics are memories, which are in here!

* * *

_

…Sieben…

* * *

"If the Order of the Protestant Knights were to discover your little disappearing act than they would surely have you ordered sealed away!"

This is what Integra had been preaching for the last fifteen minutes, ever since dusk had fallen upon the world. She had repeatedly stressed the importance of obeying orders. Her speech had stressed that she would

"Are you listening?" Integra dangerously questioned in a low voice.

Seras tensed, she hadn't been listening. Her body was feeling different after the feeding. It was even better than when she had feed from Pip. She squeezed her right hand and grinned. The power she felt was amazing, it was causing every atom of her being to hum.

"Actually," Seras sighed. "I'm not."

Integra froze in shock and her features quickly shifted to rage. Palms slamming upon her desk she got to her feet. Seras berated herself wondering what overcame her to be rude.

"Seras Victoria, your visits to the doctor are suspended until your behavior is controlled," Integra firmly stated.

"What about tracking the Freaks?" Seras blurted in desperation. She couldn't give up working with the doctor, if only for the progress she made this far.

"The Doctor is not an accessory to this organization…you'll do it the old fashioned way, by tracking. The doctor is a prisoner and if you are caught near his cell than you will be promptly disciplined," Integra explained with a narrowed gaze.

"Yes Sir," Seras replied as she stood and saluted.

Integra watched as Seras sunk through the floor and vanished. Integra quickly lit a cigar and sat back down. It seemed like the Nazi's stay would have to be cut short. Of course, she would have to deal with Seras as well.

'How I miss Alucard,' Integra thought with a grimace. He would know what to do with this problem. 'How sad, my confident was a vampire.'

* * *

Regardless of orders, she had a mission to complete. The destruction of the remaining freaks was her priority. It didn't matter how much time was spent with the enemy, the cost was worth it. As Seras roamed the halls she kept her arms by her sides. There was something different flowing through her veins that she couldn't explain. She phased through the floor until her feet touched the stone floors of the lower levels. She moved through the halls and scowled when he eyes landed upon the entrance to Avondale's cells. Integra had placed guards at his door. Seras moved through wall to her left into an empty room and moved through the walls until she came to lab.

"It izt finished!" Dok exclaimed as he proudly held the device out. "Vith de final compotent, it vill track de frequency oft de freaks."

"Very good," Seras praised as she took the device.

It was simple enough to work and she was confident that his device wouldn't fail. Dok rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her tuck the device into her outfit. Her crimson eyes then moved up to his gaze and watched he reached up to adjust his glasses.

"How come you never take those off?" Seras founded herself questioning.

Dok was shocked by the question. His glasses were apart of him, something he hadn't taken off ever since saved by the Major. Dok reached up and tapped the left lens while in thought. His eyes switched to the vampire.

"If I remove deses dan I von't be Dok," he replied as he touched the frame of his glasses.

"You're not just Dok, you're also Avondale," Seras reminded.

"Long ago, I vaz juzt Avondale," he began with a reminiscing smile, "but mien pazt haz made me Doctor Avondale."

Seras jumped to her feet and quickly vanished into the darkness upon the ceiling. Dok gazed upon at the ceiling as the door opened and a single guard walked in. He eyed the prisoner's clothing with confusion.

"Velkomme gentleman," Dok greeted as he smiled at the guards.

"Gather any belongings, you are to be transferred to a holding facility by dawn," the guard alerted before he stepped out.

Dok glanced at the ceiling and watched as Seras landed upon the countertop. She seated herself and wondered why she felt as if she had to explain herself to this man. He was a prisoner, one of many crimes. Raising her gaze to his face she knew why, she knew why she did all her actions. It was because he was just like the rest of them. He survived things never meant to be and gained her respect. That posed another question.

"Are you human?" Seras finally asked.

Dok smirked and replied, "If I vas like any oder members of Millennium dan I vould ezcape."

"So what are you?" Seras questioned. He had tasted human enough.

"Zill vanting zories even after everyding is done?" Dok questioned, though she could hear teasing in his voice.

"It's not about work anymore," Seras seriously said. "I want to know about you."

Dok grinned, this was perfect.

"Didn't you receive any of my memories?" Dok questioned.

"No, but I've been having dreams," Seras admitted.

So everything was working well. He was hoping and betting everything on the fact that she would somehow connect to him. This was even better than he had ever hoped! If she kept progressing at this rate then he would have the perfect creation. A person ruled by fear would would betray you, but a person pulled to you by emotion was a well of wealth. Of course, if he converted her to his side then what would he do with her? He hadn't thought this over.

"I vill tell du if du do not allow me to be tranzverred," Dok bargained.

Seras fidgeted and finally nodded. Dok grinned and began the beginning of the end of his tale.

* * *

Integra was livid. Not only had she sent the Geese to look for their _Captain,_ they hadn't been able to find her. So without further delay, she sent them off on their next mission. Integra cursed and snapped her cigar in half. She couldn't send mortals to battle monsters, it would be worse than the massacre already there.

"Where are you Seras?" Integra muttered. Her face turned blood red and she screamed. "Seras!"

Seras choose that moment to phase into the room. Integra's anger softened and then regained her irritated composure. Integra had never more betrayed by Seras, but something at this moment told her that she was with that prisoner. Seras was fraternizing with the enemy while her troops, the men that trusted here, were just about to march to their deaths.

"The Geese are traveling to the small settlement of Ubley. A few days ago a few corpses were found, the skin missing. The authorities have alerted us that everyone in the village has now vanished. It's officially a ghost town," Integra explained though hexed about Seras' disappearance. "A squad of twelve was deployed, but now all they have is dead air."

"You've sent the Geese?" Seras questioned, her hands flexing into fists. "They're going to be slaughtered…they can't fight werewolves!"

Integra got to her feet and moved around the desk. She stood in front of Seras with a glare.

"If you would have been around or at least kept radio contact, then you would be with your men like a responsible Captain," Integra promptly scolded. "I suggest we leave now."

"Yes, Sir."

Seras grabbed hold of Integra as her left arm formed a familiar wing. She sped towards the wall and they moved through it and soared through the night air. Seras couldn't decide if she were angered or full of self-loathing. Pip's men, her men were about to be slaughtered. They were trained, but didn't have the experience to survive, especially if it were a werewolf.

* * *

_Avondale had successfully removed the bullet, but he was losing blood and fast. There was no way survival. His death was guaranteed and he would die in his own filth. The sound of boots against dirt stirred him back into reality as his vision tried to focus and ignored the blurring edges. There was something familiar about the stride and Avondale knew it was no mere soldier. Hans slid to a halt as he dropped to his knees and stared at the wound. The dirt was absorbing the blood, leaving the ground a nice shade of maroon. Hans pulled his hand from his pocket and held something to Avondale's lips._

_"What?"_

_Hans made a shushing noise and pushed what seemed like a dried piece of meat at Avondale's lips. He held his teeth firm despite his fading existence._

_"Eat, if du eat du zurvive," Hans stated._

_He wondered how eating dried meat would save his life. There was no way he was eating dried meat that smelt of smoke and iron as he lay dying. He raised his eyes to Han's and noticed that his eyes were no longer blue, but crimson. His blonde hair and shifted to a shade of silver. Something was wrong and Avondale was about to discover what._

_"Gunsche!"_

_The boy pocketed the meat and turned at attention to see his Captain. _

_"Take hiz body to de chamber vhere de oder one ezcaped, Oberst Yvons' order."_

_"Ja Captain!"_

_Avondale watched as Hans scooped him up with no effort. He knew he had lost weight, but what weight he did have should have bothered the boy's smaller frame. Avondale's world went dark, but he could hear the Captain speak again._

_"Dat flesh muzt be vrom de living to vork…"_

* * *

_He was floating; it was nothing like how he imagined death would be. It was full of pain and then a blissful numb. If he was dead, then why did he feel warmth? It made not sense and that is why he slowly began to open his eyes. As fast as he could he sat up and his hand moved across his body __feeling for wounds. When he found none, he wondered if it had all been a nightmare. His eyes scanned the room and he noticed a short and slightly pudgy man sitting in the corner with a wide grin._

_"Guten Tag, Avondale. I am told du haft no lazt name," the man spoke. "I am zimply de Major."_

_Avondale noted another figure standing in the darkness. His eyes narrowed and he held back his surprise. There stood Hans. The major noticed his stare and smirked._

_"Ja, your friend hazt told me your ztory." The major carefully spoke as he got to his feet. His eyes studied the young boy as he circled the table he sat upon. "Du are un ztrong being and intelligent."_

_Avondale's eyes narrowed._

_"I haft searched your life and found du to be promizing."_

_"I am noding," Avondale gritted out._

_"Nein!" The Major fiercely denied. "De Oberst izt un fool. He izt only concerned vith power, not de benefits oft anyding else."_

_"Vhat are du zaying?"_

_"Du may join me like Hanz and haft your freedom, I only azk for your loyalty."_

_Avondale moved his gaze to Hans and watched him subtly nod._

_"He doesn't zpeak much every zince Oberst Yvons told him oft hov he gained hiz…gift."_

_Hans quickly averted his eyes and Avondale's widened. It must have had something to do with that meat. _

_"Hov did du heal me?"_

_"A gut Doktor never revealz hiz zecretz, but du are not like Hanz."_

_Avondale's eyes softened with relief at the assurance. He thought the meat had to be bad and wanted nothing to do with it especially if that Oberst was involved. There was nothing of his life left and the Major had just saved him from death. He owed the man his life and more. His mind began to think over the benefits of joining the Major. Freedom and revenge. He could maybe find a way to end the man that ended his life. He smirked; he could afford time if he reached his goal of killing Oberst Yvons._

_His new life began._

_Avondale studied alongside the Major's best and Hitler's worse. He absorbed any knowledge that he could retrieve, along with Hans who was assigned to keep watch over him. The boy didn't try to talk and only replied with various actions when asked a questioned. It was amazing how he changed in such little time. Dok soon began to realize as the years passed and the war came to an end that he would need more time to destroy Oberst Yvons. Dok created his first chips and placed them within an older man. The chips were __programmed to rework the genetic code. It was much like recycling. The chips broke down old genetic material and reused the remainders to make new codes. After hundreds of attempts, a seventy year old man was now fifteen. _

_Dok inserted the chip into himself a few weeks later and watched as years melted away._

_Oberst Yvons was forgotten as they hid in South America and he continued to improve the chip. The Major introduced him to Hellsing's files of their 'pet.' The Dok figured it wouldn't be hard to imitate. He was right. His work became his passion and obsession as Hans' voice truly became forgotten._

_Avondale vanished and Dok came into existence._

_Nothing was heard of the Oberst Matthias Yvons and his soldiers. Dok was so immersed in his work that his past was pushed from him his mind. Only the silent observer that refused to speak truly remembered._

* * *

"Why do you look zo nervouz?" Jean questioned with an uninterested gaze.

Jean had been watching the man ever since they came upon the medieval church. Davis had been twitching like a man on death row. A smirk curled Jean's lips as he raised a cigarette to his mouth and let it hang between his thin lips. His sky eyes met Davis' gray eyes and Jean winked. Davis scowled and ignored the man.

"The place reeks of death," Davis muttered as his eyebrows furrowed.

Jean loudly sniffed and spat while somehow keeping the unlit cigarette in his mouth. Davis slapped the cancer stick from the man's mouth before he started giving orders. Jean mumbled curses as he began to fill his pants with random handguns. The man only had one true gun and the rest were spares.

"I 'ave my 'ores," Jean declared with a grin.

Davis ignored him as he began to brief the men.

"Twenty-four hours ago six bodies were found, skinless and hanging from the tree. Six hours later, the whole village vanished. Three hours minus that a squad was deployed and reported seeing a single male figure entering the church. At present, Hellsing was called in to reign in the situation."

" 'ere iz ze vampire girl?" Jean coughed out as he quickly looked away and stared into space.

"With or without Seras," Davis glared at Jean, "we still are Hellsing agents. Now form a perimeter, contain the area. Jean," Davis went to glance at him and noticed he was gone. "Jean is our sniper. Remember, take out the brain and heart and then ask questions."

A howl filled the night air freezing everyone in their boots. They had heard rumors of werewolves, but they didn't want to believe it. With their thoughts on rapid wolves they spread out to form a perimeter.

Davis cursed as his eyes scanned the area. Another howl sounded as he gritted his teeth. His gray eyes snapped to a tree in the distance. He had a feeling Jean was carefully watching him through that scope. The night went silent and he paused, that wasn't a good sign. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the crisp night air. He remembered this scent; time could never remove this scent from his memory.

Davis clenched his fists and ran towards the church. He didn't know if he was ready to face this darkness. The scent that time couldn't fade invaded him and brought up memories. It was bad enough that there was a werewolf and they were starting the 'rites.' That information should've died with the Oberst. Ready or not, he had men to protect.

* * *

_Welcome back watergoddesskasey, I was wondering what happened to you. It's good to see you back!_

I am amazed at how many have favorited this story and have it on alerts. It keeps getting many hits though, so something must be right.

_I must also thank Herr Angel-D for the constant feedback. I loved your latest story._

_Oh sigh, can't wait till after the next chapter, because then things change._

_Reviews are love, much like grilled ice cream!_

_Till next time!  
_


	9. Acht

* * *

...Acht...

* * *

Davis cursed as he pressed himself against the brick of the church. He tightly held his gun to him as if it were a security blank. This was supposed to be the safest job around that he could do. It was supposed to be a job where certain needs were met and he wouldn't be discovered. The young Draculina may have been a true vampire, but she wasn't experienced with men like him. He snorted at the thought. 'Men like him' was an understatement. Davis briefly closed his grey eyes and inhaled. He hadn't smelt that scent in years.

There was a scent that cursed werewolves gave off. It was only werewolves because werecats were rare and most shifters were born a shifter, and those turned by a true shifter were considered gifted. A true werewolf was a wolf that had lived many years and used the power of the moon to become human, anything else was a curse because a werewolf couldn't turn a person. This scent was the scent of the cursed, because when they transformed, something horrendous happened. The bones would pop and shift as the flesh would slightly burn as the fur sprouted. It was the scent of ash; it was strange considering that werewolves had nothing to do with fire or ash. He supposed it was the scent that their eternal soul would smell.

Davis' eyes snapped open and he got to his feet. Grass crunching under his boots he moved toward the door and eased it open. The air felt as if it had suddenly thickened. He rolled up the collar of his jacket as fully entered the church to cover his lower face. His boot slightly slid upon the stone floor and his eyes widened. This sight, he had seen it once before, but never to this degree.

"Gut Gott," Davis muttered, his mother tongue rising in this turn of events.

"Gott? Nien! Dere izt no Gott here!"

* * *

The scene was too quite. A gentle mist rose from the ground as if the earth was trying to hide something. Seras and Integra had touched down and the mist parted as if welcoming them. The air was stale, but she could smell them, her men. They were somewhere upon this land. Seras tensed and Integra carefully eyed the area. There should've been a battle here, but there was nothing. The church had somehow turned into a cemetery. Though the smell of death tainted the air, it wasn't the smell of fresh blood. Her men were alive and she was going to retrieve them.

"The Geese are still alive," Seras muttered as she kept her crimson gaze fixed on the building ahead.

Integra moved forward and Seras silently followed behind. Her actions spoke louder than her words and right now they screamed for retribution. Hellsing members had been slaughtered once before and Seras doubted Integra wanted an encore of the event. Each step brought them closer to the 

large doors and Seras wondered why they had yet to be attacked. Millennium had always sent distractions, they purposely sacrificed, and there was never a move they weren't aware of. It was the Major's way.

This event was the work of a Nazi regime, but she couldn't see the point to everything. They had slaughtered and skinned only to vanish. The attack at the pier held no real connection other then to confirm that the Nazi regime was on the rise. It was all chaotic and poorly orchestrated, but yet hard to trace. They were like shadows, noticeable one moment only to fade with the slightest movement. Seras moved ahead of Integra and placed her hand against the door. There was no way she would let the woman go first. Seras nibbled her lip before she sighed.

"I'm sorry for not following orders."

"Apologize to the families of men that are killed," Integra sharply replied.

Seras scowled, but the truth hurt. Without a second delay she kicked the door and had no way to defend herself against the scent as the door slammed against the stone of the walls. It hit her full force and twisted around her body making her gag. She had seen fresh slaughter, but she had never been forced to endure the smell of rotting corpses.

Once as a child, when her family was still a family, and not figment of fiction, the icebox had broken. They had been at the zoo that day and had come back home for dinner. Seras had been the first to kick off her shoes and run to the kitchen. Her mother had promised that she could help cook and so she ran to the fridge. Seras had tugged at the handle to the icebox and when it opened she gagged. The scent of rotting meat was not something that could easily be forgotten.

A part of her felt bad for comparing these corpses to rotting food, but the smell had gagged her. It dredged up memories and she quickly exhaled and didn't dare inhale. She was grateful that she didn't have to breathe and fortunate that Integra's senses weren't as sensitive as her own. Still, the woman had tied her mascot around her face as she stepped beside her. She didn't step back when her foot landed within a puddle of blood. Her fair eyes had glanced down and she had kneeled beside a bare bone. Her slender hand reached out and picked up, what looked like a femur. Seras glanced at the bone and sneered at the thing. There were teeth marks within it.

"Disgusting," Seras hissed. "Cannibal Nazis?"

"Those are human teeth marks," Integra assured.

Seras heard it before it fell. Her gloved hand shot out and caught the single drop of blood above Integra's shoulder. Their eyes moved to the ceiling and they froze. It seemed they found a good amount of the villagers. They were hanging by they're ankles, skinless like every corpse Seras had come upon on her missions. Their unbound arms slightly swayed to an unknown breeze as if waving to those below. Seras sighed in relief through the carnage; there were the Geese, hung by their ankles unconscious, but alive. She never thought she would be so relieved in this situation.

"I vould haft preferred to meet in un more civilized manner."

The voice echoed; bouncing off of every wall until it wrapped around them.

"Du muzt know zat I haft not had time to prepare. Excuze mien mez."

"Show yourself!" Integra demanded. "Your crimes against Hellsing and the crown won't go unnoticed!"

Seras paused. It was that laugh that sparked something within her. That laughter was something that haunted his dreams and now her own. How that sound was leaking into reality was beyond her. The figure moved out of the shadows of his dreams and into her reality. It was like she had seen him yesterday; nothing had aged or changed upon him. His were still a bitter ice blue and his hair was cut in the same short fashion, gold slicked to the side.

"Oberst Yvons."

His name had escaped her lips unbidden and now Integra was staring at her in confusion. There was no time to answer, because a soft growling filled the air.

"Du know me? I am afraid I don't know du," he replied, his grin stretching he sharp features.

He wasn't dressed in the uniform of old days. His clothing was more modern, but still tailored to his form. A thin black turtleneck sweater with black cargo pants. The only thing familiar was his boots, those black military boots that she had felt digging into her gut in her dreams. Seras was trying to keep her gaze upon him and on the reflecting eyes upon them.

"What are you doing in my country?" Integra demanded, her hand casually resting on the grip of her sword.

A creak and groan and Seras could hear wood cracking under pressure. She could see the creature as the furred hands gripped stands and dug sharpened claws into the wood. Integra didn't break her gaze with the man up ahead.

"I am vhat's left vhen all fails," he declared. The air around him shifted and his eyes darkened before his face twisted into a sneer and he began to speak once more. His English was overtaken by passion as he spoke. "Ich bin Oberst Matthias Yvons oft Operation Vervulf."

He took a step forward and she noticed how controlled the single movement was. Those predatory eyes were darkened with a power that was tightly reined in.

"I kan't leave diz land, I muzt purge diz land." Oberst Yvons growled, though his lips twisted into a smile. "Please excuse me, vhile I leave du to die. I haft much to do."

Seras had seen the eyes, but she hadn't realized how dire the situation was until the Oberst stepped back and the beasts lunged. Integra unsheathed her sword and they stood back to back. They were in a darkened with nothing but moonlight to give them a hazed view of the beasts. The werewolves were not like those featured in films, there were no hidden organs. They were painfully in view. A lone wolf struck, it lounged over the others with crimson eyes focused upon her neck. It was careless attack and probably one to gouge their strengths. Her right wing quickly shifted back into an arm and she grabbed the wolf by the neck and snapped its neck. It fell to the floor twitching.

A few seconds later and they all attacked. The howls tore at their ears and the wooden seats where thrown out of the way and the doors slammed shut. It was beautiful. Master would have enjoyed such an opportunity. Her main priority was keeping Integra safe. The woman's sword was thankfully silver and inflecting irreversible damage. But Seras, she had left in such a panic that she had no weapons. Her newly awakened powers were of little use when she hadn't properly exercised them. Eventually, she was going to get caught with such close range fighting which would leave the last Hellsing's back exposed.

A jaw clamped upon her left arm and she snarled. A well aimed fist and the skull broke with the force of her punch. She tore the jaw from her arm and swung the body into the crowd. The wolves were pushed back by the force giving her a moment to swing around to Integra and snap another neck. Seras grabbed Integra by the arm and pulled her towards the wall.

"No doubt these are also some villagers," Integra spat.

Seras glanced at the woman's blood splattered face and made a decision. The shadows swirled upon the wall and Seras pushed her through. Her cursing and death threat was the last thing Seras heard before claws tore into her body and snarling overcame her senses.

* * *

Memories had overcome his conciseness, pushing his mind into a flurry of memories that were half a century old. His body had moved forward and he kneeled at the altar and let himself drift away to a place where it all began or maybe where it ended. He was ripped from memories as cruelly as he was ripped from his life the first time around. The same firm hands had gently grasped his face and lifted his gaze up. He was back in the memories, back in the place his life ended, and his rebirth into a horrendous existence began. Those same words that were spoken in beginning were spoken in this moment. Not even that tone had changed.

_"Zuch un dark zoul Kael…"_

He hated being Kael. Kael was a young man of twenty entering into the war to oppose Germany. He was boy that had been thrown to the wolves for opposing his country. Kael was weak and simple minded. It was hard to be so young and taken to a camp where they broke your soul. Kael was the young mistake that followed Oberst Yvons.

_"Du took mien offer zo fast…"_

Davis blinked and realized two things. He had allowed his men to get captured and he allowed himself to be drawn into his memories. Blinking his grey eyes he scowled and pushed to himself to his knees. Footsteps were fading and he wondered if the Oberst had left him. His hand gripped the altar and he fully pulled himself up.

"Du vill do bezt to leave Kael."

Davis snarled and turned his gaze to the situation at hand. His men were strung up like ornaments and at least fifty wolves were snarling at something. Grey eyes blinked, the wolves weren't focusing on him. He moved around the altar not bothering to watch his noise, those wolves were focused on what they were attacking. A savage growl and a hand tore out of a wolf's back holding a beating within its hand. His eyes widened, that ink shadowed arm, proudly displayed the heart before crushing it and pushing the wolves off. She was powerful, but the wolves jumped her once more. They flooded over her jaws snapping and claws tearing.

He cursed; she wouldn't be able to survive. The wolves were attacking in numbers without mercy. Davis moved forward without thought and grabbed the nearest wolf. He snapped the neck and tossed it aside.

"Seras! Keep fighting girl!" He shouted.

"Davis?"

Her voice was muffled and he smirked as he reached for another wolf. It was a bad idea, but he needed to dig Seras out. He tried to pull back, but the teeth were sinking into his flesh and a few wolves were turning on him. The weight five wolves that were close to seven feet and solid muscle wouldn't have been bad if he weren't human. It was like he was getting hit by a train as he smashed into the stone floor. Copper filled his mouth and he spat the blood out. He couldn't let all those men die because he was afraid, of course, fear had always overcome him. Davis closed his eyes as the wolves bit into him.

"Davis!"

Seras shouted before she jumped out of the wolves. Her wounds were slowly closing as she jumped onto a rafter above. Scanning the floor she found Davis before the wolves swarmed over him. Cursing she knew he was going to die. A mortal couldn't survive that. She never wanted to watch someone she'd grown to care for to die for her. It brought a bitter taste to her mouth. A howl filled the air and she could see the hairs upon the wolves back stand up. They jumped away as a painful grunt echoed in the church.

The wolves stepped back and her crimson orbs widened in shock. Davis was on his knees and curled over. His hands reached up and tore his shirt off, his nails leaving crimson trails in their wake. His skin was hissing and smoke was rising off the flesh as something shifted under his skin. A few wolves whimpered and Seras quickly noted that most were killed and a dozen remained. Davis hissed through his teeth as his skin slid off his form leaving platinum fur in its place. His mouth elongated and bones cracked and snapped as his spine stretched. He got to his feet and tore off his pants with as the tail sprouted. Falling forward his hands shout out and caught his weight as he deeply heaved. Seras blinked and the transformation was complete. It was like his human self had melted off.

"It can't be," Seras whispered in shock.

He stood on four paws, and she realized he was like the other wolves, stuck in a form like a humanoid creature. A growl tore from his throat before his head fell back and he howled. A slight tug on the rope and she noticed one of the Geese was waking. Seras cursed her luck before she got to her feet. Most of the wounds had healed and it was time to finish the fight. She jumped to the rafter where the awakening man was and pulled him onto the thick wooden beam. Quickly untying him her eyes were drawn to Davis. He slammed a wolf onto the ground with his muzzle tearing at the wolf's throat. Sharp fangs dug sunk into flesh and he bit deeply. A crack was filled the silence as blood sprayed him in the face. The wolves lunged at him.

"Try and pull the others up," she ordered as she pulled the knife from the man's boot and jumped into the frenzy.

Plunging the knife deep into the neck of the wolf she landed upon she tore it out to the left before taking its head. Seras fell to the floor and dodged another attack before she swiped for a throat. Blood coated her face as she rolled away from the falling weight. A thick clawed hand wrapped around her throat and stopped her movements.

Seras froze and the knife was hit from her hand as the wolf raised her to eyelevel. There was something different about the wolf, which she realized was Davis. His eyes hadn't turned the same crimson as the others. He exhaled and bloodied breath filled the air around her. She couldn't see killing him; he was one of the Geese. Did Pip know that Davis was a werewolf, did anyone know? His jaws widened and a long pink tongue ran up her face before he dropped her to her feet. Seras reached out and touched his muzzle before she sighed. Beneath that layer of fur, he was still human and in control.

The church doors slammed open and men filled the room. Seras snapped her head to the doors and watched as Integra stormed in. She took aim and fired before Seras could protest.

"Are you alright Seras?" Integra questioned as the wolf toppled over.

"You shot Davis!" Seras exclaimed as she kneeled beside him.

Integra scowled as she handed the gun to a man and reached into her pocket for a cigar. Seras scowled as the woman lit the cigar and remained silent.

* * *

Note:

I didn't forget about this story ...I got caught up getting ready for college.

I'll try and update again, but I was thinking about trying to rewrite this story, thought I don't know how I wold do it. I feel as if Dok and Seras are missing something...I can't quite see it though.

Thanks to everyone that waited patiently!

Much love, PF


End file.
